Serenity's Findings
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: Serenity Copland finds herself outside of the WWE. One accident including The Rock and a steel chair wounds up as a chance meeting with her brother Edge. First time writer so please R/R
1. Finding Edge

Finding Serenity-Chapter 1 Finding Edge  
By Sailor Serenity  
  
Sailor Serenity: This is my first story so I hope you like it. I guess I have to say the annoying disclaimer; I do not own the wrestlers just Serenity and the plot.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity Copeland looks at a sign says WWE. She sees that there are no   
guards guarding the entrance so she looks around. Matt Hardy was giving   
Shannon Moore a dose of Mattitude. The Rock was fighting with The Big   
Show. Edge and Rey Mysterio were having a warm up match against Chris   
Benoit and Kurt Angle. The other stars were not there.  
Matt: You need to listen to me when I say things. I hate punishing you with   
this chair, but I have to do it.  
Shannon: Please stop!  
Angle: Lets try submission holds now!  
Benoit: I agree!  
Mysterio: No way!  
Edge: We all know that you two are the best submission technical wrestlers   
that we have on Smackdown!  
Angle: It's true…it's bloody dam true!  
Show: I'm the giant around here!  
Rock: Well The Rock says that your momma sucks pig's feet, jabroni.  
Show: Give me that chair Hardy!  
  
He grabbed Matt's chair and threw it at The Rock. Rocky ducked and it hit   
Serenity. She yelped before falling into Billy Kidman's arms. The Rock and   
Big Show turned around and saw what had happened.  
  
Kidman: Guys, watch where you're throwing chairs, you idiots.  
Matt: Is she all right?  
Shannon: What is she doing back here?  
Angle: I think something happened over there.  
  
He released Rey from the Ankle Lock and Chris let Edge out of the   
Crossface.  
  
Serenity: What's going on? Where am I?  
Mysterio: I think la chica has a concussion.  
Show: It's not my fault!  
Rock: Was too!  
Benoit: Kurt, you go get EMT. Edge...go find Steph. Shannon can you   
please hurry and go get some blankets for the girl?  
  
The indicated went to do what Chris told them to do.  
  
Kidman: What's your name?  
Serenity: My name is…  
  
She fainted as the doctor came to check the girl. They moved her inside the   
arena. The Rock and The Big Show went to the ring to work out their   
differences. Shannon, Stephanie, Edge came back. Five minutes, Serenity   
woke up. Shannon was the first to notice.  
  
Shannon: Welcome back.  
Serenity: Where was I?  
Doctor: She has a concussion.  
Steph: I'm so sorry for Rocky and Show's actions.  
Serenity: Don't worry; I'm not going to sue.  
Edge: What's your name?  
  
She looked into his eyes. He was Edge also known as Adam Copeland. This   
was her half brother. Their mother had an affair, had her, and hid her with   
her father. She had seen pictures of her brother and knew that this boy was   
her brother. She had never met him though.  
  
Serenity: Who are you?  
Edge: Oh, I'm Edge; this is Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy, Kurt Angle, Chris   
Benoit, Rey Mysterio, Billy Kidman, and Stephanie McMahon. Now who   
are you?  
Serenity: Um, my name is Katrina Jones.  
Steph: Are you okay Miss Jones?  
Serenity: Just Katrina, and I'm fine.  
Doctor: Oh no you're not. You have to stay off your feet for a few days, at   
least three.  
Mysterio: Where do you live chica?  
Serenity: Chica?  
Mysterio: It's Spanish for girl.  
Serenity: I'm here by myself in New York. My parents are in Canada.  
Benoit: Well Edge and I live there.  
Steph: Well young lady, you are to stay here for a few days. Then we will   
call your parents and see what happens from there.  
Angle: We have to find a room for you.  
Kidman: I think it would be all right if she resides with Torrie.  
Matt: Are you sure you don't want to be with Torrie?  
Shannon: Well I wouldn't trust Nidia or Dawn Marie with her.  
Steph: So it's settled. I'll see you soon, Katrina.  
Serenity: Thank you Ms. McMahon.  
Steph: Just call me Stephanie or just plain Steph.  
Serenity: Good night all.  
  
She allowed Billy to show her to Torrie's room.  
  
Torrie: Hey honey, oh hi…  
Serenity: Hi…  
Torrie: What's going on William Kidman?  
Billy: Uh, um…it's not what you think Torrie. The Big Slow accidentally hit   
her when he threw a chair towards Dwayne. Steph thought it would be best   
if she stayed here with you since she has a concussion.  
Torrie: It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow baby.  
  
He left the room and closed the door.  
  
Torrie: So, Big Slow hit you with a chair instead of Dwayne?  
Serenity: Huh?  
Torrie: I mean The Rock.  
Serenity: I guess so…  
Torrie: So what's your name sweetie?  
Serenity: It's Katrina Jones.  
Torrie: I'm Torrie Wilson. You've met my boyfriend Billy Kidman. Who else   
do you know?  
Serenity: The giant, Mr. eyebrow, that Hardy boy, his Mattitude follower, the   
guy wearing the colors of the flag, the one with missing teeth, the guy who   
speaks Spanish who called me a chica, and Edge.  
Torrie: So you've met Big Show, Rocky, Matt, Shannon, Kurt, Chris, Rey,   
and Edge?  
Serenity: How is Edge? What's he like?  
Torrie: He's a pretty boy Canadian around here with a stunning smile and   
personality. Do you like him?  
Serenity: I well, it's not like I have a crush on him.  
Torrie: Well anyway kiddo, it's time for bed.  
Serenity: I'm seventeen years old mind you.  
Torrie: Don't forget about that concussion.  
  
They went to bed. In the middle of the night Serenity woke up. Not wanting   
to be a bother to Torrie or anyone else, she got out of bed and took her   
blanket with her. She walked out of the arena and fell asleep in the first   
place she arrived at…the garage. Two men watching her sighed and walked   
towards her. When Serenity woke up, she was in a bed. She remembered not   
falling asleep in a bed and jolted up. She walked out and saw two guys   
chitchatting at the table.  
  
Edge: Morning, sunshine.  
Mysterio: Did you sleep well?  
Serenity: How did I end up here?  
Mysterio: We found you in the parking garage.  
Serenity: I have to go, I don't want to impose on you.  
Edge: Hey hang on a minute! You're not imposing on anybody. You seem   
like a great girl and nobody has any problems with you.  
Serenity: Well I better tell Torrie that I'm here so she doesn't go hysterical.  
Mysterio: Don't worry Katrina we did that all ready.  
Edge: Oh and by the way, Stephanie wants to see you in her office, Katrina.  
Serenity: Huh? Oh, thank you Edge.  
  
She went into Stephanie's office.  
  
Steph: Good morning.  
Serenity: You wanted to see me?  
Steph: I know who you are.  
Serenity: Huh?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: What does Steph know?  
Hunter: When do I get to be in this story?  
Christian: Me too!  
Sailor Serenity: Soon, real soon!  
  
The wrestlers start to gang up on her.  
  
Sailor Serenity: Help! I promise you'll be in the next chapter! 


	2. Revelations

Serenity's Findings-Chap 2 Revelations  
Sailor Serenity: Looks like I've gotten Chapter two out. I would like to thank Hotmidnightstar giving me my first review.  
Triple H: Will I me in this chapter  
Sailor Serenity: We'll see  
Christian: Well you promised Hunter and I that we will be in it!  
Sailor Serenity: I promised so I guess I have to only if Hunter says the disclaimer for me.  
Triple H: Do I have to?  
Christian: Just say it so we get some spotlight!  
Triple H: Okay here I go, Sailor Serenity does not own the WWF/E or the wrestlers involved in this. She does own Serenity and the plot.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steph: I did a little research in Canada and found some things out about you, Katrina Jones or should I be calling you Serenity Copeland?  
Serenity: Where are you getting at?  
Steph: You gave us all a fake name. I was wondering if you're Edge's sister.  
Serenity: Yea, I'm Edge's half sister but we have different fathers and we have never met each other, until now.  
Steph: I found out some of that from my sources.  
Serenity: Stephanie, please don't tell Edge or the others! I can't let him know about me yet.  
Steph: Okay, but I've heard you were trained to wrestle. I was wondering if you would like to be by your brother and have a job in the WWE, Katrina.  
Serenity: Yes, thank you.  
Steph: Then we need a name for you.  
Serenity: How about Mystic Starlight?  
Steph: That sound good. Now I want you to get to know other wrestlers here.  
Serenity: Okay, and Ms. McMahon, thank you again for all that you given me.  
Steph: Get going before I order you into a bra and panties match with Nidia.  
  
She ran into the training room and saw some wrestlers. Thank goodness Billy Kidman was there too. He started to introduce "Katrina" to the others.  
  
Kidman: These knuckleheads are The Undertaker, Chris Jericho, Rikishi, Brock Lesnar, Nidia, Eddie Guerrero, John Cena, Triple H, Jeff, Lita, and Christian.  
  
Test walked in and bumped into Serenity. Bill DeMott, Big Show, Dawn Marie, and A-Train were with him. Billy was talking with John Cena.  
  
Test: Hey, watch where you're going girl.  
Serenity: Hey, you bumped into me!  
  
He grabbed hold of her arm tightly. It was starting to bruise.  
  
Test: We don't like smart alecks like you.  
Dawn Marie: You are just a child.  
A-Train: Nobody gets in our way.  
Test: So, you're the girl that Big Show hit. Good choice Show.  
Serenity: You're hurting me.  
Jeff: Let go of her right now Test.  
Test: We'll settle this later kid. You are going to learn someday soon to stay out of other peoples' businesses, Skittles.  
  
The little group happily left. Jeff Hardy examined Serenity's arm. Billy rushed over to them.  
  
Kidman: Are you okay, Katrina?  
Katrina: Yes, it's only a bruise. Thank you for saving me Skittles.  
  
Jeff chuckled at her comment. He looked at the girl and saw her confusion.  
  
Jeff: Sorry, the name's Jeff Hardy.  
Serenity: Are you Matt Hardy's brother?  
Kidman: Yeah, he is. Jeff, Katrina…and Katrina, this is Jeff.  
Jeff: Don't mind them. You all ready knew Big Slow. The others were Test the idiot who grabbed your arm, Bill DeMott, A-Train, and Dawn Marie. Don't worry; they are the only jerks around here.  
Triple H: Don't worry kiddo; I have a match with Mr. Testosterone tonight.  
Brock: I have a match with DeMott.  
Kidman: Torrie will be fighting Dawn Marie and Rey Mysterio will be fighting A-Train.  
Christian: Fancy a fight with me tonight, Katrina?  
Undertaker: Don't manhandle her because she's a close friend to Edge.  
Serenity: Are you an enemy to Edge?  
Jeff: They're brothers, they fight all of the time.  
Serenity: Brothers, but I…I need to speak with Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie's office door slammed.  
  
Steph: What's wrong?  
Serenity: Besides this bruise Test gave me, you didn't tell me that I have yet another brother, Christian.  
Steph: I thought you knew about him.  
Serenity: I've seen his picture a few times, but mother never spoke of him.  
Steph: Christian lives in the shadows of Edge, even at home?  
Serenity: I want to go out to ringside with Triple H tonight!  
Steph: Serenity Copeland, you are not going to do Edge or Christian any good if their baby sister gets hurt. But you can go out tonight and keep Dawn out of the match.  
Serenity: Don't forget my name's Katrina.  
  
She walked out of the office. Test, who had been listening to the conversation, smiled at the knowledge that he just found out. Later the first match was Test against Triple H. When Test walked out with Dawn Marie, Hunter helped Serenity out of the ring. Soon the ref was knocked out by Test's big boot. Dawn Marie went to distract the game while Test grabbed hold of Serenity's hair.  
  
Test: So, how have you been Katrina?  
Serenity: Peachy.  
Test: I heard your conversation with the boss and found out who you are. You're E & C's little baby sister, Serenity Copeland.  
Serenity: You better not tell anyone, you idiot!  
  
The Game threw Dawn Marie out of the ring. He looked over and saw Serenity in Test's grasps looking shocked. He took this time to give Test the Pedigree and pinning him for the win. After the match, Serenity looked at the motionless Test in horror. She went backstage with Triple H.  
  
Triple H: Are you okay? I'm sorry Test got a hold of you.  
Serenity: I have to stay away from him.  
  
Later that night after the show, Chris Jericho walked Serenity to her car. Bill DeMott grabbed Serenity and threw her into Test's car as Show knocked Jericho to the ground and gave him a beating. Test rolled down the window.  
  
Jericho: Release her Test!  
Test: No, now be a good little messenger and tell Edge and Christian if they want their baby sister Serenity back, to come and get her.  
  
The car drove off. Jericho limped back into the arena. Team Extreme and John Cena ran up to him.  
  
Matt: Are you okay Jericho?  
Jericho: Test has her!  
Lita: Test has who?  
Jeff: I think I know whom he's talking about. Test has Katrina, a new diva.  
John: Should we tell someone?  
Jericho: No, just Jeff…you need to help me get to Steph's office now.  
  
Stephanie looked up as Jeff and Chris Jericho walked in.  
  
Steph: What happened to you?  
Jeff: Test got a hold of Katrina and him, Y2J.  
Jericho: They took Katrina. They told me to tell E & C to come and get their baby sister back. Who is Serenity?  
Steph: Darn, how does Test know?  
Jeff: Steph?  
Steph: There's not a Katrina Jones. Her name is Serenity Copeland.  
Jeff: Copeland, as in Edge and Christian's sister?  
Steph: Yes, we need to find her and tell the boys about her.  
Jeff: Test will pay for this.  
  
The two guys found Serenity's brothers. Triple H, Shannon Moore, Lita, Undertaker, Rikishi, Torrie Wilson, and Billy Kidman were with them.  
  
Jeff: Edge, there you are!  
Edge: Are you all right Jericho? Lita told us that you took a beating.  
Jericho: That's not important. There's something you need to know.  
Christian: Like what?  
Jericho: Katrina Jones does not exist.  
Triple H: What? Then…  
Jeff: Her name is Serenity Copeland.  
Kidman: But that would mean that she's…  
Christian: She's our sister Edge.  
Edge: Where is she? Christian and I need to speak with her!  
Jeff: There's a problem there.  
Shannon: Problem?  
Undertaker: Where is the girl?  
Jeff: Test attacked Y2J and Serenity and kidnapped her. He knew her identity.  
Rikishi: What?  
Edge: What does Steph have to say about this?  
Jericho: We are taking a test drive to find them. They should be at the show tomorrow. I say we call Test out, and find out where Serenity is.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: So now Edge and Christian knows who their little sister is, but Test and his gang have her. Will they get her back?  
Serenity: How dare you let me be captured by such a chauvinistic pig?!  
Sailor Serenity: I'm the author and because I said so.  
Serenity: I'm gonna sic my brothers on you!  
  
Edge and Christian appear. Sailor Serenity gets hearts in her eyes and starts to chase Edge. Christian and Serenity look dumbfounded. 


	3. Rescue and Partying

Serenity's Findings-Chap 3 Rescue and Partying  
Sailor Serenity: Are you both happy that you were in the last chapter?  
Christian: I'm glad and I have a sister!  
Triple H: And I'm glad that I-Love-Jeff is on my side. I like Serenity.  
Shannon: But I like her too!  
Sailor Serenity: Will you please be quiet, you're both giving me a headache. Christian, do you know where your brother, that man of awesomeness, Edge is right now.  
Christian: *Quietly* He's probably hiding from you.  
Sailor Serenity: *getting very pissed off* I HEARD THAT!!! Now you have to say the disclaimer.  
Christian: Fine, Sailor Serenity does not own me or the other wrestlers in the WWF/E. She only owns my Serenity and the plot.  
Shannon & Triple H: She's my Serenity!  
Sailor Serenity: Lets just get on with the story!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next night before any battles took place, Edge came to the ring in his leather duster and sunglasses. Christian was by his side.  
  
Edge: I'm here to issue a challenge to Testosterone, also known as Test.  
Christian: We want our sister back so get your @$$ to this ring.  
Edge: It will be hardcore and no disqualifications.  
  
"Test, Test, this is a test" was heard. Test came to the ring with a steel chair. Edge and Christian took of their sunglasses and slid out of the ring to grab weapons. Christian grabbed a ladder and Edge got a lead pipe. A-Train, Big Show, and Bill DeMott attacked them from behind.  
  
Test: You didn't think I'd come alone, did you?  
Edge: Cheater!  
Test: I'm not cheating. You said it was no disqualifications.  
  
"Dead Man Walking" was heard. Undertaker, Brock Lesnar, The Rock, and Rey Mysterio came out. Backstage Triple H and Jeff Hardy were walking backstage looking for Serenity. Serenity was tied down to a chair and saw Edge being smacked by a chair.  
  
Serenity: Edge! No, don't hurt him.  
Dawn Marie: Shut up, child!  
  
They guys heard screaming and a crash. They busted into the room to find Serenity unconscious and Dawn Marie putting down a chair.  
  
Jeff: Get away from her!  
Dawn Marie: Hunter, Jeff…hey…  
Triple H: If I see you near her again or your little group, you will all suffer.  
  
He untied Serenity and picked her up in his arms. In the locker room, Shannon, Torrie, Lita, Jericho, and Benoit were trying to wake Serenity up. Billy Kidman and Rikishi ran out to the ring. Kidman helped Edge with Test.  
  
Edge: Thanks, Billy…  
Kidman: Edge, get Christian and go backstage. Hunter and Jeff rescued Serenity. The Kish and I will take your spots out here.  
Edge: Thanks again. Christian, we have to leave.  
  
Christian pouted but dropped his chair. When Edge walked into the room, Serenity's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
Benoit: You're awake.  
Jericho: Sorry I couldn't protect you.  
Edge: Hey there baby girl.  
Christian: How's our little sis?  
Serenity: How do you know about me?  
Edge: Don't worry about that, Serenity.  
Serenity: What about Test and the others?  
Shannon: They are running from the ring with the big boys after them.  
Lita: Hey there girl.  
Serenity: I don't really know you.  
Torrie: This is Lita; she's with the Hardy boys.  
Serenity: I think we need to talk, big brothers.  
Christian: Okay, can you guys leave the room?  
  
They others left the three alone. Edge sat next to Serenity on the bench and Christian pulled over a chair.  
  
Serenity: You're probably wondering how I fit into the family equation. Well we have the same mother but she had an affair and I was the product of it. Mother dearest didn't want anyone to know so I lived with my father. I only visited my mother when you were out. I came here looking at the wrestlers and saw you after I was hit with the chair. I didn't want you to know who I was so I came up with the name Katrina Jones. Stephanie found out and called me to her office. Test was listening to us. He attacked me.  
Christian: And he will pay for it.  
Serenity: I'm sorry for lying to you guys.  
Edge: Do you feel like going out to the ring?  
Serenity: What about that con-chair-to?  
Edge: I'm fine.  
  
"You think you know me" was playing on the titantron. Edge, Christian, and Serenity came to the ring.  
  
Edge: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing…  
Christian: Our little baby sister…  
  
Before he could finish, Serenity grabbed the microphone out of her brother's hands.  
  
Serenity: I'm Mystic Starlight!  
Edge & Christian: Mystic Starlight?  
Serenity: Yep!  
Edge & Christian: Mystic Starlight!  
Serenity: Yes, that's my name. I dare big bad A-Train and Test to come out here.  
Edge: What in the world are you doing?  
  
The sounds of a train went of and the two called out came to the ring. Before they could get into the ring, the Acolytes Protection Agency music went off. They came out with their gloves on.  
  
Faarooq: Test, Albert, it's been a long time.  
Bradshaw: T&A, need another clothesline from hell?  
Test: You set us up? This isn't over yet.  
  
Test and A-Train hurried past the APA. Serenity admitted that the APA members were only here for this night only. Backstage, the others decided to go out.  
Shannon: Milady, it would be quite an honor to escort you to the party.  
Serenity: Edge? Christian?  
Christian: Go ahead, as long as Matt Hardy keeps his hands off you.  
Edge: She'll also have Jeff and Lita.  
Brock: Taker and I are going there too.  
Benoit: Jericho and Hunter will come along with me driving.  
Rikishi: The boss and John will go to the hotel with me.  
Kidman: The others will just chill around here. Guerrero, Rock, Nidia, Torrie, the troublemakers, and I are chilling here.  
Serenity: Are you guys coming?  
Edge: Christian and I have a meeting with Kurt and Rey.  
Serenity: I'll catch you later then.  
  
As the others walked to the cars, Benoit glanced over at the duo wondering what they had planned. He noticed that Kurt had been doing some planning. Edge just nodded his head and Chris left. The duo met up with Angle.  
  
Angle: Did you safely get her out of here?  
Christian: She's with Shan.  
Angle: He's not a strong fighter.  
Edge: Chill out dude, others are going too including Brock and Taker.  
Mysterio: So, what's the game plan?  
Edge: Okay, here it is…  
  
The Big Show, A-Train, and Bill DeMott were in their locker room. The four planning, Edge, Rey, Angle, and Christian attacked them. It looked as if the stronger Show, Train, and DeMott were overpowering the speedy Edge and gang. At the party, Serenity was getting bad vibes.  
  
Shannon: Do you want to dance, Ren?  
Serenity: No thanks; I'm not feeling too good.  
Shannon: Okay, why don't you rest with the others over there?  
  
He pointed at a table. Serenity went over there and placed her head in her arms. Matt and Lita were busy dancing and were not at the table. Brock and Taker were having an arm wrestling contest. Benoit, Jericho, Triple H, and Jeff Hardy were sitting at the table.  
  
Jeff: You okay, Serena?  
Serenity: I'll be okay, just need to rest a little bit.  
Triple H: I think I should drive you back to the arena.  
Jericho: She said she was okay.  
Benoit: What do you want to do?  
  
Before she could answer, a waiter gave her a note. After scanning it, she instantly shot up, knocking her chair to the ground. Serenity started to scan the room until she saw Test and Dawn Marie smirking at her. The other four guys looked up to her. Triple H followed her gaze and saw Test and Dawn Marie. He narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
Triple H: Ren…  
Serenity: I have to leave, excuse me.  
Jeff: I'll bring you back.  
Serenity: No!  
  
She got up and ran away from the party.  
  
Benoit: Hardy, Jericho…you two go follow her!  
  
He barked at them. They ran out of the party too.  
  
Triple H: Do you see what I see, Benoit?  
Benoit: Dawn Marie and Test. Hunter, escort Matt Hardy and Lita back to the arena. Taker, Lesnar!  
  
Triple H got the couple and left. Undertaker and Brock Lesnar joined Chris Benoit. Test got up with Dawn Marie, smiled, and then disappeared after someone filled the party room with smoke. When it cleared, the note Serenity received was still there.  
  
Undertaker: I think you better read this, Triple H.  
Benoit: Serenity, your pretty boys and the masked friend, and American hero tried to ambush some members of our group, but we beat them to a pulp. If you want to see them alive but injured, come back to the arena by yourself. They'll be waiting. We'll be waiting with them. This is with love, Test.  
Brock: This is bad. Those four are in trouble.  
Undertaker: Don't forget about the guys all ready at the arena.  
Benoit: Lita, Matt, Jericho, Jeff, and Serenity are on their way back to the arena.  
Undertaker: Most likely Big Show and Bill DeMott are there. Test and Dawn are probably on their way back there.  
Benoit: Don't forget about Albert.  
Brock: Hey, has anyone seen Shan?  
Benoit: What? He was just here.  
Undertaker: You don't think…?  
Benoit: We can't be sure yet. He could have left when he saw one of the others leaving.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shannon: What happened to me Sailor Serenity?  
Sailor Serenity: Um...I don't know, you really weren't supposed to disappear. Shan, where did you go off to?  
Shannon: Hey whoa wait a second, you're the author and you don't know where you placed me?  
Sailor Serenity:*sweatdrops* Um...  
Angle: I wasn't supposed to be beaten by Test and his gang!  
Sailor Serenity: Well...  
Mysterio: What happened to us?  
Sailor Serenity: Edge, help!  
Edge starts to run away.  
Sailor Serenity: *talks as she runs* What will happen? Are Jericho, Triple H, the Hardys, Lita, and Serenity heading into a trap? Where in the world did Shannon go? 


	4. Traps, Betrayals, and Attacks

Serenity's Findings-Chap 4 Traps, Betrayals, and Attacks  
Sailor Serenity: All of this suspense is way too much. What do you think Taker?  
Undertaker: Give me Test on a silver platter.  
Sailor Serenity: Sorry, but he's got his contract stating that he's not allowed to be killed by The Big Evil.  
Jericho: Then give him to one of the other stars. They'll rough him up.  
Sailor Serenity: Okay, Jericho read the disclaimer.  
Jericho: No way in hell! But you should get Test to read it.  
Test: I'm not reading your stupid disclaimer.  
Sailor Serenity: Really? Oh, Edge…  
Edge warily walks up to her.  
Sailor Serenity: Edge, sweetie, can you go get Test.  
In order to get away from the author he chases Test.  
Test: Sailor Serenity doesn't own the WWF/E or its wrestlers. She only owns Shannon and Triple H's Serenity. But she wishes she owns Edge. She should have Edge!  
Edge: Now that does it!  
He spears Test as Undertaker and Sailor Serenity watches.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Serenity arrived at the arena. She ran into Billy Kidman, shaking.  
  
Kidman: Hey, what's the matter? You're uncontrollably shaking.  
Serenity: Where are Edge and the others?  
Kidman: I don't know.  
  
They saw the EMT carrying four stretchers into an ambulance. Inside them were their friends, E & C, Angle, and Rey-Rey.  
  
Serenity: Edge!  
  
Billy stopped her from running to them. He held her in a hug. Serenity fell to her knees, taking Billy with her. Both of them were crying. Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy ran into the arena. They looked at Billy's tear-stained face.  
  
Jericho: What's going on?  
Kidman: First, lets take care of her then we'll talk.  
  
Jericho took Serenity out of Billy's arms. Matt and Lita ran in with Triple H in the lead. He saw Billy and Serenity crying and wanted to take over. He took Serenity out of Jericho's arms and walked down the hallway. Kidman and Jericho walked into an empty room down the hall. Jeff kept Matt and Lita from following.  
  
Matt: What's going on with them?  
Jeff: I don't know, but I think we should go to our locker room.  
Lita: Okay…  
  
When they walked in, Jeff was choke slammed and Matt was given a spine buster. Lita was about to get a derailer, but Matt kicked A-Train where the sun doesn't shine. Lita ran out of the room screaming. Jericho was talking with Kidman.  
  
Jericho: What's happening here?  
Kidman: When Serenity came in here, she was shaken. As if to make it worse, Edge, Rey Mysterio, Kurt, and Christian were stretched out of the arena. They were all bloody and Ren saw it all.  
Jericho: Darn it!!!  
  
Lita ran in panicked. Jericho instantly got her to sit down.  
  
Jericho: What's going on sweetie?  
Lita: When the Hardy Boys and I went into the locker room, we were attacked in the dark.  
Kidman: Are you okay?  
Lita: I'm fine, but Matt and Jeff were given all of the damage. You have to save them!  
  
Eddie Guerrero walked in confused.  
  
Jericho: We can't leave you alone here, Lita.  
Eddie: Hey homes, did you see the Hardys being placed into an ambulance?  
Lita: No…  
Kidman: Did you see who attacked them?  
Eddie: Nope, sorry.  
Jericho: When are Taker and the others getting back?  
Triple H: Is anyone in here?  
Jericho: Hunter, get Lita and her out of here!  
Triple H: What's going on here?  
Kidman: The Hardys were attacked along with Edge, Rey, Kurt, and Christian. Test and his gang might be behind this. It's not safe here in the arena.  
Triple H: No, Taker and Lesnar are taking care of Test and Dawn Marie.  
Eddie: The ones who attacked the other six might still be here. It's not safe for anyone here.  
Triple H: Test, the leader, might be right outside. There's nothing we can do…we're trapped.  
Serenity: I want Edge and Christian.  
Jericho: I know sweetie pie.  
Lita: I don't care if Test is outside; we have to go to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital, Edge, Christian, Kurt, Rey, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, John, Rikishi, and Stephanie were in hospital beds. Rock, Nidia, and Torrie were all ready at the hospital.  
  
Triple H: What happened to everybody?  
Jericho: I can't believe this.  
Kidman: Torrie! What are you three doing here?  
Rock: Someone had to protect these two fine ladies.  
Lita: Matt…Jeff…Shan…  
Serenity: It was a setup.  
Jericho: What do you mean?  
Serenity: Steph, Kish, and Cena were at the hotel. Test wasn't outside the arena. He was taking care of the others. It's all my fault.  
Kidman: It isn't your fault.  
Triple H: I want to know what happened to the others, Benoit, Taker, and Lesnar…if Test got past them and did this much damage.  
Undertaker: We're just fine.  
Benoit: They bailed out of the party before a brawl could start.  
Lesnar: Don't tell me Moore is here…  
  
Those three were standing in the doorway. They gasped at all of the damage.  
  
Rock: He's here too.  
Lesnar: Jericho, Rock, Billy, we're gonna put an end to the troublemakers.  
Undertaker: What about me?  
Jericho: You and Benoit have to stay here and protect the others.  
Nidia: A woman needs to fight Dawn Marie.  
Rock: Fine woman, you come along.  
Lita: Get them back for the Hardys, for Edge, Christian, and the others.  
Serenity: I want them to pay.  
Triple H: They will, I promise.  
Eddie: How about if I get everyone a drink.  
  
Rock, Jericho, Lesnar, Kidman, and Nidia left.  
  
Eddie: So what does everyone want?  
Torrie: A Shirley Temple for me please.  
Undertaker: A beer.  
Benoit: A Pepsi for now.  
Lita: Coffee.  
Triple H: Sprit…nah, we don't need any bubbly things. Guerrero, get us two waters.  
Eddie: For you and the lady?  
Triple H: Yes.  
  
He returned with the drinks. Everybody drank theirs except Serenity. Triple H tried to get her to drink it, but she didn't want to. Soon everyone was passed out except Eddie and Serenity.  
  
Eddie: You were supposed to drink the water.  
Serenity: You drugged them? I thought you were on our side?  
Eddie: Latino Heat cheats to win.  
Serenity: Triple H, please wake up. Hunter!  
Edge: Run away Ren.  
Serenity: Edge! I can't leave him with you guys.  
Eddie: Don't worry about your pretty boy. Chavo, help me get la chica.  
  
Eddie's nephew, Chavo Guerrero stepped out. Serenity speared him and ran out of the room. Nearby, The Rock was hitting the others that went with him with a chair.  
  
Serenity: Rock, stop it. Don't tell me you're on their side too?  
Rock: Just taking care of Jericho, Lesnar, Kidman, and Nidia.  
Serenity: No, this can't be happening.  
  
The last thing she saw was Rock hitting her with the steel chair over and over. She succumbed into the darkness.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: So Rock, Eddie, and Chavo are in the Troublemaker faction.  
Serenity: Ouch, that hurts Sailor Serenity.  
Triple H: *snores*  
Shannon: I'm injured but now I get Serenity to myself!!!  
Sailor Serenity: Uh, uh, uh! *wags finger at Shannon* No one gets Serenity in this chapter!  
Shannon: But I got to dance with her last chapter!  
Sailor Serenity: Shan, don't make me sic Edge on you.  
Shannon: *cowering* Okay, I won't get her just yet.  
Triple H: *snorts* 


	5. Returns and Confrontations

Serenity's Findings-Chap 5 Returns and Confrontations  
Sailor Serenity: So what's gonna happen to Serenity?  
Edge: Please don't let her die!  
Christian: She's our sister!  
Sailor Serenity: Don't worry, I won't let her die now Edge-darling.  
Jericho: Can you rewrite the previous chapter so I won't have this migraine right now?  
Sailor Serenity: Sorry, but that can't be done. But I'll let you confront the traitors if you say the disclaimer.  
Christian: *yawn* Hurry up so we can start the chapter.  
Jericho: Only if you give me a Fozzy CD.  
*Sailor Serenity holds one up.*  
Jericho: Sailor Serenity doesn't own the WWF/E or its wrestlers. She only owns Serenity and the plot.  
Sailor Serenity: Thanks. It's good to have three hot Canadians in my room.  
*She tosses the CD to Chris Jericho.*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When she woke up Edge, Christian, and Triple H were surrounding her. She was in a hospital room, but she didn't notice.  
  
Serenity: Was it all a dream?  
Edge: What was a dream, baby girl?  
Serenity: Well, when Hunter and the others went to the party, four of you were attacked by the troublemakers. Test and Dawn Marie were at the party where Shannon was captured. Some of the wrestlers and even the boss were attacked at a hotel. The rest got attacked back at the arena.  
Christian: Sorry, but it wasn't a dream.  
Edge: It all happened.  
Serenity: What? Then why aren't you all dead or at least in hospital beds?  
Triple H: Look around you babe; you're in a hospital. You've been in a coma for about three months.  
Serenity: Three months? I should have known with all of those steel chair hits.  
Edge: Don't worry; we've made them suffer over the past three months. We were out for blood the next day after it happened. We didn't remember anything after being brought to the hospital, but once we found out that you had suffered from chair shots and in a coma well we…  
Christian: We were very pissed off and worried. The others were in beds, the ones drugged.  
Triple H: Nobody even remembers who brought us the drinks.  
Serenity: Are everyone okay?  
Christian: They're just fine. They're very worried about you. The doctor said that you wouldn't make it. The others went back to work a month ago, not being able to see you the way you were.  
Serenity: So, you made them pay?  
Triple H: Yep, but Test has been on vacation for a while so we haven't gotten to him yet.  
Christian: A-Train, Big Show, DeMott, and Dawn Marie have been getting a good punishment.  
Serenity: What about the others?  
Edge: Others, what do you mean…others?  
Serenity: The one who drugged you and the one who clobbered Lesnar, Kidman, Jericho, and Nidia!  
Christian: Slow down girl…  
Triple H: Who else are involved with the troublemakers?  
Serenity: Eddie Guerrero was pissed that I didn't drink his spiked water. He and Chavo went after me and followed me as I ran into Rocky. He was…he was hitting the others with a steel chair. He hit me with it over and over and that is the last thing that I remember.  
Edge: Excuse me, I have to use the little boys room.  
  
He left the room and took out his cell phone.  
  
Edge: Pick up, pick up, pick up!!  
Jericho: Hello?  
Edge: Chris, it's me.  
Jericho: Hey Edge, what's up? Does Hunter need a ride back to the arena because he can't stand that sight anymore?  
Edge: Why would you say that?  
Jericho: I know that you and Christian will be with her no matter what.  
Edge: Listen to me Jericho and listen well. Don't tell anyone but Ren's up. She informed us that The Rock, Eddie and his nephew Chavo are helping the troublemakers. Do you think you can handle keeping an eye on them until we get back?  
Jericho: Serenity's okay? Don't worry; I've got everything covered here.  
Edge: I knew I could count on you man.  
  
Chris hung up the phone. Benoit was standing close to him.  
  
Benoit: So, what's the scoop?  
Jericho: Serenity's up. Hey, Benoit…I think we need to pay a visit to The Rock and the Guerreros.  
Benoit: I never liked the Guerreros anyway, but Rocky?  
Jericho: I never thought Big Slow and Rocky would get along. Where are the troublemakers?  
Benoit: Out for a little while due to "accidental" injuries.  
Jericho: Here comes Rocky and the Guerreros, what luck.  
Rock: Finally the Rock has come back to the arena.  
Eddie: Yeah, so has Latino Heat.  
Jericho: We need to talk to you three.  
Rock: About what?  
  
Benoit slammed Rock into wall. The Guerreros cowered into the corner, under Jericho's wrath.  
  
Benoit: We need to talk about that night of the party. We heard that you're the one who put Mystic Starlight out of commission for three months.  
Rock: So, who cares?  
Jericho: We care about her.  
Chavo: So, we joined the faction of the troublemakers.  
Benoit: You better watch your backs while walking in these halls.  
Jericho: Bad things could happen to you.   
Rock: We'll be seeing you guys later then.  
  
The two groups glared at each other before the faction of the troublemakers left. Serenity was arriving at the arena with Triple H, Edge, and Christian. E & C went into their locker room while Hunter gave Serenity the tour of the wrestlers. The first room they walked into was the Hardys and Lita.  
  
Triple H: Everyone decent in here?  
Matt: Yeah, come in.  
Lita: Serenity?  
Serenity: Lita!!  
Lita: I'm so glad you're back.  
Jeff: Hey, Serena!  
Serenity: I'm back for blood.  
Triple H: You better watch out or else you'll be seeing your own.  
Lita: You just got back today Rena?  
Serenity: Yep!  
Triple H: We better leave before she faints from all of the excitement.  
  
The next room had the rest of the wrestlers fighting in the ring in a battle royal. They ended it when they saw Hunter and Serena.  
  
Shannon: Guys!  
Undertaker: We weren't done yet.  
Brock: Forget about the rookie.  
Torrie: Billy, look who it is!  
Kidman: Is she really here?  
John: It's really her.  
Rikishi: Yea, she's back!  
Angle: Finally a strong diva.  
Torrie & Nidia: You dare to repeat that Kirk Angel?  
Mysterio: Beaten by two divas.  
Benoit: Welcome back, Ren.  
Jericho: We missed you.  
Steph: Are Edge and Christian back?  
Serenity: They're in their locker room.  
Triple H: Well, I think Serenity has had enough excitement for one day.  
Benoit: Then go rest up you two.  
  
As Serenity walked into the hallway, Jericho, Billy, Benoit, and Taker grabbed Triple H.  
  
Triple H: Yes?  
Kidman: We know what's going on.  
Benoit: It's so obvious!  
Triple H: What is?  
Undertaker: Triple H is in love with E & C's little sister.  
Triple H: Well, maybe a little…  
Jericho: Hunter, you hurt her…I will help Edge and Christian break you neck. Do you understand me?  
Triple H: But…  
Shannon: They aren't a couple are they?  
John: Not yet, but with our help…  
Nidia: They'll be a couple!  
Shannon: Please excuse me.  
  
He left the room in a dash.  
  
Mysterio: What was that all about?  
Rikishi: You haven't noticed?  
Angle: Noticed what?  
Torrie: Shannon is in love with Serenity too.  
Triple H: It doesn't make sense.  
Brock: Do you forget about Shan asking Serenity to a dance?  
Serenity: We have a major problem guys.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: Now what's the problem Serenity?  
Serenity: You have to wait until the next chapter to find out.  
Angle: I want a bigger part in the story.  
Benoit: No way, she doesn't need an Olympic Zero in her story that much.  
Angle: Well you aren't in it that much.  
Benoit: Well, I got to confront The Rock and the Guerreros with Jericho in this chapter and two chapters ago I got to go to the party.  
Angle: Well two chapters ago I got to ambush the troublemakers.  
Benoit: And you were attacked for it.  
Sailor Serenity: Stop it you two! Or else you won't be in the next chapter at all!!!  
*The two stop and walk away from the steaming Sailor Serenity.* 


	6. Matches Against the Raw Stars

Serenity's Findings-Chap 6 Matches Against the Raw Stars  
Jericho: Are you crazy? Matches against the Raw stars? I'm a Raw star!  
Sailor Serenity: Not in my story.  
Jericho: Do I have to say your stupid disclaimer in this chapter?  
Sailor Serenity: Nope, this time Edge will have to do it.  
Edge: Sailor Serenity doesn't own the WWF/E or its wrestlers. She only owns Serenity and the plot. There are you happy.  
Sailor Serenity: Yep!  
Jericho: Who do I have to fight?  
Sailor Serenity: Um, you have to team up with Benoit and fight the team of Kane and Hurricane. But that won't be until the next chapter.  
Jericho: What?!?!?!  
*He sees Kane cracking his knuckles, with a huge grin on his face*  
Jericho: I want my mommy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shannon: What would that be?  
Serenity: Steph, when will Test be done with his vacation?  
Steph: He asked to be allowed to return anytime during the five months that he has off.  
Serenity: Steph, I want a match with Test.  
Steph: When?  
Serenity: Tonight. He's here at the arena.  
Steph: Some of the Raw stars will be visiting tonight to fight some Smackdown stars.  
Mysterio: Who is fighting the Raw stars?  
Steph: The Dudley Boys against the Hardys against Edge and Christian in a table match. Stacy, Nidia, Torrie, and Lita in a fatal four way battle in a paddle on a pole match. Shawn Michaels will be fighting Triple H in an inferno match. The Hurricane and Kane against the two Chris' in a ladder match. Shannon Moore against Tommy Dreamer and Booker T in a handicap match. Kurt Angle fighting against William Regal in a no disqualification match. Serenity will be taking on Test, but what should be the stipulation?  
Triple H: It should be a handicap match.  
Steph: I almost forgot, Undertaker has a hardcore match with Rob Van Dam. Billy will get Spike Dudley in a steel cage. Lastly Brock, you get to take on the rattlesnake in a hell in the cell match.  
Rikishi: Then what will Serena's match be?  
Steph: I've talked with Eric Bischoff and decided that the Smackdown match should be a regular match with one condition.  
Kidman: And that would be?  
Steph: No members of the troublemakers or anyone else are allowed in the ring area. You can see them when they get backstage or at least one of them are backstage. I suggest the ones having a match go get ready and the ones not having any matches to go to the hotel to rest up for another day.  
  
Later that night, the first match was the handicap match. Booker T and Tommy Dreamer made their way down to the ring. Shannon came down with Matt Hardy and Serenity as his valets.  
  
Tommy: You know what to do, Book…  
Booker: I know exactly what to do. This match should end quickly.  
Shannon: We'll see about that.  
Booker: Don't tell me he just said that. I'm the five time, five-time WCW champion.  
Serenity: He said it chump!  
Tommy: I wouldn't be down here after all those months in a coma. It could be very dangerous.  
Matt: Don't even think about trying anything, Dreamer.  
  
The match started. As soon as the bell rang, Booker T slid out of the ring and started to chase Serenity around. Matt chased after them while Tommy was left in the ring with Shannon. Serenity slid into the ring with Booker T right after her. He backed her into a corner. Matt tried to get into the ring, but the referee held him back. With the ref distracted, Tommy used his kendo stick to hit Shan a few times. Serenity got past the book man and went to Shannon. Tommy raised his stick again. Serenity looked up at him with widened eyes. With no time left, she laid her body over Shan's preparing for the pain. It never came. She looked up to see Christian holding the end of the stick and Edge spearing Booker T. The ref declared the match a no contest because he couldn't handle it. Matt Hardy slid into the ring and down by Shannon.  
  
Matt: Is he okay?  
Serenity: I don't know, Tommy…  
Shannon: Don't worry, I'll live.  
Matt & Serenity: Shan!  
Christian: Get him to the medics. We'll handle things out here.  
Edge: Another thing, keep out of Test's way. He seems to be out for blood too after all of these months because of what we have done to the other troublemakers.  
  
Matt Hardy nodded his head and helped Serenity get Shannon to the back. Christian took Dreamer's kendo stick and hit the book man and Tommy.  
  
Serenity: Shan.  
Shannon: Hey, I'm fine. Matt, you have to valet Lita down to the ring since her match is next. Ren, you have to prepare with E & C because you have a match with Test later.  
Serenity: But…  
Matt: No!  
Shannon: Serenity, Matthew…oh, will you bring these two back to their respective locker rooms?  
Matt: Huh? Jeff?  
  
Jeff and Triple H were standing there. The looks on their faces told the two that there would be no argument.  
  
Jeff: Lets go Matt. Lita's waiting for you.  
Triple H: Shannon needs his rest.   
Matt: I guess I'll see you all later.  
Serenity: You know, I'll be watching.  
  
The next match started. Jamie Noble followed his girlfriend, Nidia to the ring. Torrie came out with Billy Kidman. Lita sprinted to the ring with Matt and Jeff Hardy. Stacy came to the ring with the Dudley Boys.  
  
Nidia: So ladies, lets dance.  
Torrie: This is payback time Nidia for joining the troublemakers.  
Stacy: I'm the only Raw chick.  
Lita: Lets gang up on Stacy.  
  
During the match, Dawn Marie made her way down to the ring. She handed Nidia the paddle and Nidia won. Stacy knocked Torrie with a steel chair out of the ring and into Kidman's arms. Dawn Marie grabbed Lita and established a spanking. Matt and Jeff tried to save her but Matt was a victim to the 3-D from the Dudleys. Jeff suffered a tiger bomb from Jamie Noble. Backstage, Serenity was upset.  
  
Edge: Calm down Ren.  
Serenity: Get down there and help them.  
Christian: But…  
Serenity: I'll be fine here. Go get the Chris' and save them.  
  
E & C rushed out of the room heading to Benoit and Jericho's room. Serenity sneaked out of the room after they were out of eyesight. At the ring, they chased the Dudleys and Jamie out of the ring area. Billy carried Torrie backstage while Benoit took Lita. Edge and Christian got the Hardys backstage. Jericho watched all of their backs. Soon they found out Serenity was missing and decided she chickened out of the match. Benoit: Great, now we have Shan, Torrie, Lita, and the Hardys with the medics.  
Kidman: I have a match later with Spike Dudley and I plan to give him pain.  
Christian: Which match is next?  
Edge: I guess it is you and me verses the Dudleys.  
Kidman: D-Von and Bubba Ray are back out there in the ring.  
Jericho: You better not keep them waiting then.  
  
They got to the ring. Backstage Serenity confronted Dawn Marie.  
  
Dawn Marie: Hello? Hi, Serenity…Serena…Rena…Wren…Wrench?  
Serenity: I'm not in the mood, Dawn. Because of you, four of my friends were hurt in one match.  
  
She slapped Dawn Marie and went back to the medical room.  
  
Jericho: Ren…where were you?  
Serenity: Lets just say that Dawn Marie was taught a valuable lesson. Where are my brothers?  
Kidman: They are out with the Dudleys now. It looks as if they are gonna go thru a table.  
Benoit: We have to do something about this.  
Matt: Sorry, it's Jeff and my fault.  
Serenity: No you don't go starting that.  
Jeff: We were supposed to be out there now too.  
Jericho: The match is over.  
Serenity: It's not anybodies fault except for the Dudleys. You two were helping Lita.  
Shannon: Yeah and Kidman was helping Torrie. The girls are out of it still.  
Jericho: Well, here come your big brothers.  
Benoit: They're unconscious. Get them into beds.  
Serenity: Benoit, Jericho, your match is next…good luck.  
Benoit: Thanks.  
Jericho: Lets go find us some ladders.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: Okay now, the Chris' have to fight next chapter.  
Hurricane: And you'll let me and Kane win right.  
Benoit: In your dreams Hurricane. Hey, where are Kane and Chris Jericho? Aren't they supposed to be here with us?  
Sailor Serenity: Uh, about that…  
*Both stars look at her.*  
Sailor Serenity: I think Kane scared Jericho off when he was getting him to come here. Hey, wouldn't you be afraid of him?  
*She then turns to the readers*  
Sailor Serenity: Would you please tell me if you're reading my story? Pretty please? 


	7. End of Matches and Rhyno

Finding Serenity-Chap 7 End of Matches and Rhyno  
Sailor Serenity: What should I make this chapter about?  
Benoit & Jericho: Our Match!!!  
Sailor Serenity: Opps, I forgot…I need someone to say the disclaimer. Guys?  
*They leave her alone*  
Sailor Serenity: Darn, they left me all alone, but they will pay. I do not own the WWF/E or its wrestlers, just my Serenity and my plot.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They defeated Kane and Hurricane with the Crippler Crossface and managed to get only minor injuries. The next match wasn't much. William Regal defeated Kurt Angle as soon as the bell went off with his brass knuckles. The heartbreak kid and Triple H went at it next. Hunter defeated Shawn Michaels by burning him with a match and a torch. He joined the others in the medical room. Stephanie came in looking remorseful.  
  
Kidman: Don't tell me, my cage match is next?  
Steph: No, Serena's match is starting. You better get down to the ring.  
Serenity: I can't do this. What if the troublemakers ambush the others?  
Triple H: Don't worry; I'll come out there with you.  
Benoit: You can't, the stipulation is that no one is at the ring.  
Edge: Win this one for us, baby girl.  
Christian: You've waited ages to get your revenge on Test for his actions.  
Serenity: I'll be back soon then. Better get ready for your match Kidman. Hunter, can you go wish Taker and Brock good luck for me? I may not return in one piece after this match. I won't be able to cheer them on because I'll be in one of those beds.  
Shannon: That's not a good attitude, baby face.  
Lita: You go girl.  
Serenity: Time for the ultimate test.  
  
She walked towards the ring a nervous wreck. Test came down and ran into the ring.  
  
Test: The moment we've been waiting for.  
Serenity: So, are you going to be disqualified?  
Test: We'll see. For now let's fight.  
  
During the match, we see big boots and spears. During the end of the match, the referee was knocked out and Rhyno came down to the ring. Steph watched with anger at the television screen. Test walked out of the arena, via the crowd. Rhyno crouched down preparing for a gore. Chris Jericho stood agape on the ramp way, not knowing what to do. He grabbed a microphone from someone.  
  
Serenity: Who are you?  
Rhyno: I'm called Rhyno, the man beast.  
Jericho: Ren, watch out for the Gore!  
Serenity: Gore?  
Jericho: Um…his finisher is a spear!  
  
After hearing that, she whipped herself off the ropes and started running towards Rhyno. Rhyno charged towards her. Both of them hit their spears on each other, but Serenity felt more pain because she was smaller and less powerful then the big Rhyno. She was knocked into a sitting position near the post. Rhyno charged again but Ren moved and he went shoulder first into the steel post. Jericho ran down and gave a lionsault to Rhyno. He got up and gave Jericho a Gore. Test pushed both of them out of the ring. He stood in front of Serenity, peering down at the injured girl. The lights go off in the arena. When they come back on, Triple H was standing right behind Test. Test was about to give Serenity a Test Drive, but Triple H got in a Pedigree on Test first. Serenity pinned him for the win. She sighed as her music blared over the titantron.  
  
Test: This isn't over, Serenity!  
Rhyno: I'll teach your brothers some respect.  
Triple H: Hey you okay down there?  
Jericho: Being gored and then pushed down to the hard ground is painful. I think I might have cracked a few ribs.  
Triple H: They'll heal, Serenity what about you?  
Serenity: My ribs feel hurt too. It feels like a car ran me over.  
Jericho: We better clear out of the ring. Taker's coming down here with a sledgehammer.  
  
Taker's bike stopped in front of the trio.  
  
Undertaker: You kids okay?  
Jericho: I'm not a kid; I'm the king of the world.  
Serenity:…  
Triple H: The kids are okay, Taker.  
Undertaker: Okay then Hunter; take them to the medics right away.  
Serenity: Good luck…  
  
Undertaker ushered them to the other side of the ring as RVD came out. The rest of the night went well for Smackdown as Taker, Kidman, and Lesnar won their matches. During the night Triple H woke up and decided to check out the people in the medic room. The Hardys were in the first room. Matt was sitting up and Jeff was sleeping. Edge and Christian were both sleeping too in that room.  
  
Triple H: Hey, Matt get your Hardy behind into that bed and get back to sleep.  
Matt: I've been out for most of the night but okay daddy-o? Don't worry about Brock, Taker, and Kidman. They were cleared to stay at the hotel. Rikishi took them there.  
Triple H: Hey wait a second…where's Shannon and Jericho?  
Matt: Watching over the divas? Who knows?  
  
Triple H went over to the divas' medic room. The boys were sleeping in the chairs. Shannon had bandages over the kendo stick wounds. Jericho had his ribs taped up. Torrie, Lita, and Serenity were sleeping peacefully because of the painkillers. He was about to leave when a small voice stopped.  
  
Torrie: Who's there?  
Triple H: It's only me, Hunter.  
Torrie: Hunter, don't leave me. I feel all alone without Billy.  
Triple H: Hey you're not alone. Shan and Jericho are to your right. Your friends Serenity and Lita are to your left.  
Torrie: Thanks for talking with me.  
Triple H: Anytime…  
Torrie: Just don't break her heart…  
Triple H: What?  
Jericho: You like her, but she is unsure if she can love others like that.  
Torrie: You up yet Chris?  
Jericho: Yeah, but you also have a young rival.  
Triple H: I know, he loves her too.  
Torrie: Poor Shannon.  
Jericho: Hunter, why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest?  
Triple H: No, someone needs to stay here and protect you just in case the troublemakers decide to visit.  
Jericho: I've got things covered here.  
Torrie: You and your taped ribs?  
Jericho: Quiet, Blondie.  
Triple H: I've talked to Steph and some of us are going to get a little vacation.  
Torrie: That's good, which people?  
Triple H: Edge, Christian, Serenity, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Torrie Wilson, Billy Kidman, Undertaker, Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle, Chris Benoit, you Jericho, Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, Rhyno, Dawn Marie, Test, Big Show, Shannon Moore, Rey Mysterio, Nidia, and me Triple H.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hurricane: Hey you didn't let us win!  
Sailor Serenity: I'm sorry Hurricane. Let me make it up.  
*She takes out pictures of the Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho sleeping with tons of makeup on them.*  
Sailor Serenity: I had some fun while they were sleeping. Take these, make copies, and hang them all over the place.  
*An hour later Jericho and Benoit come in.*  
Benoit: That wasn't nice, what you did…  
Jericho: You can't do that to me, I'm the king of the world!!!  
Sailor Serenity: Well, I did…take this as payback for leaving me to say my own disclaimer. Edge!  
Edge: Yes?  
Sailor Serenity: Get these little boys out of my room.  
Benoit: We're not afraid of your little lapdog!  
Edge: You're gonna get it!  
Sailor Serenity: Not afraid of my Edge? Well, what about now?  
*She tosses a sledgehammer to Edge.*  
Jericho: Where's my mommy when I need her?!  
Benoit: Just keep running Y2Jerk! 


	8. Vacation and a Disappearing

Serenity's Findings-Chap 8 Vacation and a Disappearing  
Sailor Serenity: Finally we get to go on vacation!  
Eddie: Yo, Essa…you aren't going. Only the wrestlers are going.  
Sailor Serenity: That's not fair.  
Nidia: Where are we going?  
Serenity: I think it's called New Island.  
Sailor Serenity: Yep, that's where you're all going. Rhyno because of your actions in the last chapter, you have to say the disclaimer.  
Rhyno: Okay-dokie…Sailor Serenity doesn't own anything.  
Sailor Serenity: Hey, that doesn't go into depth detail!!!  
Rhyno: GORE!!!  
Sailor Serenity, Nidia, Eddie, & Serenity: RUN!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, the wrestlers got out of the hospital. They met together on New Island. The Hardys, Kidman, Torrie, and Lita went to the skating rink. Eddie and Chavo were having a grudge fight against Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, and Chris Benoit. Edge and Christian reluctantly allowed Serenity to go to the beach with Triple H and Shannon. Test, Rhyno, Dawn Marie, Nidia, and Show went to do their own things. Rey, Taker, Brock, Edge, and Christian were just chilling at the park.  
  
Brock: Are you okay with what you did?  
Edge: And what did I do?  
Undertaker: You let your sister go to the beach.  
Christian: We might be her guardians right now, but we aren't her parents.  
Mysterio: You don't really understand. You let Serenity go with Hunter and Shannon, two guys that both like her.  
Edge: It's going to be fun being on vacation.  
Christian: I don't like the fact that Test is here with six other troublemakers.  
Brock: Hey, hold on a moment. There's fourteen of us to seven of them. We outnumber them two to one.  
Lesnar: Knowing them, they would most likely divide us and then conquer us which is a bad thing.  
Edge: Then we can't be divided.  
Undertaker: We all ready are. What if the seven of them decided to go after Shan, Ren, and Hunter? They would be outnumbered very badly. Even worse, Benoit and Angle would definably be outnumbered unequally .  
Christian: Well the Guerreros are with Jericho, Benoit, and Angle. They are close by the skating rink so the Team Extreme, Kidman, and Torrie could help them out. The other group at the beach can handle themselves against Dawn Marie, Rhyno, Nidia, Big Slow, and Test if need be.  
Mysterio: But Serenity is a girl against two girls, Shannon is a rookie and wouldn't last against Big Show or Rhyno no matter what, and Triple H, our cerebral assassin, would probably be tied with Test.  
Edge: Don't forget that Triple H and Shannon will be distracted from their battles to make sure Christian and my sister will be safe.  
Undertaker: Don't worry.  
Brock: What do you mean?  
Undertaker: I'll ride my bike to the beach and you will go to the grudge fight area. Edge, Christian, and Rey Mysterio will be all right here.  
Edge: Take care of my sister Taker. You know what to do if Hunter or Shannon pull any moves.  
Undertaker: Don't worry about the girl, I would be more worried about yourself.  
Edge: Huh?  
Christian: He's right, you don't have a good past with Eddie Guerrero or Test. Don't forget you two are main enemies. Serena is just caught in the middle of the fight.  
Mysterio: I guess we should have a group activity then. Go round the others up.  
Brock: Gladly!  
  
He went to the skating rink. Lita was performing beautifully while the Hardys were doing outrageous moves. Kidman and Torrie were skating together.  
  
Kidman: Hey Brock.  
Brock: Mysterio says it's group activity time.  
Torrie: You're right…we better stop Matt and Jeff before they break their bones  
Lita: We're coming!  
  
Taker went to the beach and saw the three wrestlers in the deep end of the ocean. He tried calling out to them, but to naught response. Sighing, he stripped to his boxers and got into the frigid water. The three others were dunking each other.  
  
Shannon: Hunter, Serenity, that wasn't nice.  
Serenity: Well…  
Triple H: We aren't nice.  
  
A shadow underwater appeared by them. The other three were alarmed.  
  
Serenity: It's a shark!  
Shannon: No, it's worse…  
Triple H: It's a dead man!  
  
Undertaker emerged from the water. He stared at the three.  
  
Undertaker: Time for a group activity.  
Triple H: You ruin all of our fun Taker.  
Shannon: Ha Ha Ha!  
Undertaker: What?  
Serenity: Um, did you lose something in the water?  
Undertaker: My boxers!  
  
He quickly cowered down in the water. Triple H was forced by Taker to find his shorts, which Shannon had. Taker then choke slammed Shannon into the water for good measure.  
  
Serenity: Taker, that wasn't a good thing to do to that little pervert.  
Undertaker: But I had to.  
Triple H: Guys…  
Serenity: Stay out of this Hunter.  
Undertaker: I say she's pissed.  
Serenity: Wait till Edge and Christian hear about this.  
Triple H: How about Kane?  
Undertaker: Keep Kane out of this.  
Serenity: Where's Shannon? He should have surfaced all ready.  
Undertaker: I didn't see him.  
Serenity: Shan? Shannon, where are you? We have to find him!  
  
After a half an hour, Shannon was still nowhere to be found. When they got to the others' room. Jericho opened it and saw the group. Serenity looked really upset and he let them into the room.   
  
Benoit: What took you so long?  
Brock: Where's Shannon?  
Undertaker: Well…  
Serenity: Why don't you ask the dead man.  
Triple H: Hey, it isn't his fault.  
Matt: What happened to Shan?  
Triple H: Taker choke slammed Moore after he stole his boxers, leaving him nude. Shannon didn't come out of the water and we searched all over for him.  
Christian: Maybe he got out and left.  
Jeff: What are we going to do about him?  
Lita: We'll do something.  
Kidman: There's nothing we can do now but to wait for him.  
Mysterio: This is going to be a long night.  
Angle: How do we know Hunter didn't plan something to him? It would bring the Serenity rivalry down.  
Edge: Don't start this Kurt.  
Serenity: What do you mean, my rivalry?  
Torrie: Honey, don't worry about it.  
Benoit: Why would Triple H do something that bad?  
Jericho: No, it was accidental.  
Triple H: If I am to blame, then I'll leave.  
Serenity: Hunter, wait!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: Shan, you're missing again!  
Serenity: He's really not here this time to answer you.  
Edge: Well who did it Sailor Serenity? Who's to blame?  
Jericho: Is it Triple H, the Undertaker,…or someone else.  
*The wrestlers glance at each other, taking a step away. They glance at Sailor Serenity*  
Sailor Serenity: There's a killer on the campus! Ahhh!!!  
*They sweat drop as their author runs away.*  
Christian: It's definitely her. 


	9. Kidnappings and Deaths

Serenity's Findings-Chap 9 Kidnappings and Deaths  
Sailor Serenity: Yea, I got three reviews!!  
Jericho: So, the king of the world gets more then you.  
Sailor Serenity: Shut up Jerkicho.  
Jericho: I'm taking over now, I don't own the WWF/E or its wrestlers. I only own Serenity and the plot.  
Sailor Serenity: Hey!!  
Jericho: Will someone get her out of here?  
*Big Show and A-Train drag her out of the room.*  
Jericho: Now we can get onto my story and by the way Edge, you are released from being Sailor Serenity's lapdog.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brock: No, you aren't going anywhere with the murderer.  
Jeff: Ren, let him go.  
Serenity: Edge, Christian…let me go after him.  
Edge: No, you keep away from him.  
Serenity: Edge…Christian!  
Christian: Edge is right, you are to stay in this room unless someone is with you.  
Serenity: This isn't fair!  
  
She ran into bedroom. The brothers wanted to go after her but where stopped by Jericho and Benoit. Serenity sobbed until she noticed that their was a window in the room. Carefully and quietly she slipped out of the room via the window. Mysterio decided to go for a walk at the same time, his intentions were really to talk to Hunter. Serenity saw the two of them talking until a hooded figure walked towards them with two big bags.  
  
Mysterio: Hunter, they are just worried about Shannon.  
Triple H: I didn't do anything. What does Serenity think?  
Mysterio: She believes in you.  
Serenity: Rey, Hunter, watch out!  
  
They looked up too late as the bags went over them. The hooded figure looked at Serenity and attacked her before she took off. She got to the beach and looked out to the ocean, exhausted.  
  
Serenity: Shannon, what happened to you? Rey and Triple H were kidnapped right in front of me. Did the person who killed you take them? He must have followed us back to the room so I can't go back there. Guys, we need you back. We are a team.  
  
Back at the room, the others were going nuts.  
  
Edge: She's still not back.  
Kidman: Where did she go?  
Undertaker: I think something must have happened to her, Triple H, and Rey.  
Christian: What if someone killed them?  
Matt: Anyone of us can be next.  
Lita: Shut up! All of you just shut up!!  
Jeff: Guys, we can look tomorrow morning for them.  
Brock: We need to get some rest.  
  
The next morning, Jeff sat at the beach. He looked out to the ocean.  
  
Jeff: Shan, buddy, I hope you're alive out there. Matt needs you back, he's a wreck worrying about you.  
Serenity: Uh, who's causing a racket?  
Jeff: Ren?  
Serenity: Hi, Jeff.  
Jeff: What are you doing out here? The others are throwing a fit. Come on, lets get you back to the room.  
Serenity: No!  
Jeff: No?  
Serenity: I can't go back there.  
Jeff: But, why?  
Serenity: Someone took Triple H and Rey yesterday. The person who did it must be the one to get Shannon and also must know where we are.  
Jeff: Who was it?  
Serenity: I couldn't see, they were hooded. Go back to the room if you wish.  
Jeff: I can't leave you here.  
  
He took out his cell phone and dialed Matt's number.  
  
Matt: What's up?  
Jeff: Hey bro, could you tell Edge and Christian that Ren is at the beach and to get their butts over here ASAP?  
Matt: Sure, is she okay? Is Triple H and Rey Mysterio with her? Did you find Shannon there?  
  
He was interrupted by an incoming call. It was the hooded man.  
  
Man: Is this Matthew Moore Hardy?  
Matt: Who are you?  
Man: I'm the one who is finishing you wrestlers off. You're too late to save the girl from my attack.  
Matt: What did you do to Serena?  
Man: Go to the beach if you want to see her body.  
Matt: You son of a…  
Man: Well lets see, you better hurry because a certain multi-dyed hair boy is with the body.  
Matt: You do anything to Jeff and I'll…  
  
The man hung up on Matt. He then rushed over and knocked the phone out of Jeff Hardy's arms before knocking them unconscious. He dragged him away from the beach. Matt ran and found E & C and Lita.  
  
Matt: I think someone killed Serenity!  
Edge: What?  
Matt: Someone called and wanted to see if I wanted to see Serenity's body. He also saw Jeff and will probably get him.  
Lita: We have to save Jeff!  
Christian: How can you trust the guy?  
Matt: I was talking to Jeff right before the call came thru. Jeff said he found Rena at the beach.  
Christian: Well, what are we waiting for?  
Lita: Time to go to the beach.  
Matt: No, Lita you should stay where it is safe here. Edge, I think you feel the same way about Christian.  
Edge: I do. Chris stay here and keep guard over Li.  
Lita: I have to get something out of my hotel room, but I'll come right back.  
Christian: Wait for me!  
  
The elder Hardy brother and the older Edge sighed a sigh of relief as Lita and Christian ran to the limo. Edge and Matt went to the beach and found a note. When Li and Christian were done at the hotel they went into Li's limo.  
  
Christian: I hate being the younger brother.  
Lita: I'm like the Hardys' sister, so I guess I'm the Hardy girl. Driver, back to the arena now.  
Man: I don't think so.  
Christian: You heard the lady.  
Man: Don't you want to join your Hardy friend, Lita?  
Lita: Matt?  
Man: No, Jeffery Nero Hardy.  
Lita: You are the one who is eliminating the wrestlers?  
  
The man crashed the car and it went ablaze. No survivors were found.  
  
Matt: You are too late to save the girl and Skittles. It's twelve o'clock, do you know where your pretty boy brother and girl friend are?  
Edge: Christian…  
Matt: Lita…  
Edge: Matt, it was all a trap. The killer is at the arena.  
Matt: We need to get back to the arena!  
  
When they got back, Torrie was in tears. Jericho was comforting her. Benoit tapped the boys' shoulders and pointed to the TV screen.  
  
Anchorwoman: In today's news, there was an accident. The limo of WWE diva, Lita was found. It was believed that Christian Copeland was also in the limo at the time of the crash. There are no survivors. In other news, it is believed that Undertaker, Brock Lesnar, and Billy Kidman were reported dead from an anonymous source.  
Torrie: What's going on with us?  
Angle: First Shannon died, then Rey Mysterio and Triple H were kidnapped, then Serenity was killed and no one knows what happened to Jeff, then Lita and Christian were in an accidental crash, now Brock, Taker, and Kidman are dead too.  
Benoit: Now only Edge, Matt, Kurt, Torrie, Jericho, and me are left.  
Edge: What ever happened to the troublemakers?  
Jericho: I don't know, maybe they went back to the arena.  
Angle: A letter came in the mail today. I think it was from the killer.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jericho: See readers, since I'm in charge, nothing bad happens to me. Sailor Serenity might have wanted me dead but I'm still breathing.  
*We hear knocking at the door. He opens it up to see Sailor Serenity standing there with a smug grin on her face.*  
Sailor Serenity: I have a more painful death in mind for you, right here, right now.  
Jericho: Albert, Show, get her away from me!  
*The author steps aside and the Undertaker and Nathan Jones storm in. Fighting takes place as Sailor Serenity hits Jericho in the head with a baseball bat and takes the story away from him. Undertaker, Nathan, and Sailor Serenity stand triumphantly over the three fallen wrestlers. 


	10. Trials and Surprises

Serenity's Findings-Chap 10 Trials and Surprises  
Sailor Serenity: Hey, it's me again! I'm sorry if you wanted to see Jericho taking over my story. He'll be in this chapter even if he as a really bad headache.  
Angle: Um, do you have some milk to go with this killer's letter?  
Sailor Serenity: I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you a lot of milk if you say the disclaimer and find Edge and bring him here to me.  
Angle: Sure! The lovely Sailor Serenity doesn't own WWF/E or its wrestlers. Only the plot…  
Shannon & Triple H: And?  
Angle: And a whole bunch of milk!!!  
The others fall to the ground with sweat drops.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Letter: Hello, it is me…surprised? Well I think you would like to get back at me, so come to this address to clear everything up. With love, killer.  
Matt: We're going!  
Benoit: We have to be safe too.  
Edge: If he wants us to meet him, then why should we keep the killer waiting?  
Torrie: This is for Billy.  
  
They got to the killer's house. On a table there was a card. Kurt picked it up.  
  
Kurt: Welcome, this place has a few obstacles to overcome before we can meet. If you pass one, then you move onto the next. The ones who don't pass it will be kicked out of the house. The first challenge is to do a flying attack off the turnbuckle.  
  
A wrestling ring appeared. Jericho performed his moonsault, Edge did his missile dropkick, Benoit did his Swandive head butt, Matt did Jeff's Swanton Bomb, Kurt did another missile dropkick. Torrie looked worried when it was her turn.  
  
Edge: Come on, Torrie!  
Matt: Do a hurracanranna off the top rope.  
Torrie: Hey, I'm not Lita for crying out loud!  
Benoit: I think you shouldn't do this one.  
Jericho: He's right, we don't want you killed by the murderer.  
Torrie: Okay then, I forfeit!  
  
In a flash of light, she disappeared.  
  
Angle: So we finished the first task.  
  
Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio landed hard to the ground.  
  
Mysterio: That hurts!  
Kidman: Where are we?  
Angle: Welcome back.  
Matt: You're not dead Billy?  
Benoit: Maybe we should have let Torrie do a flying attack.  
Kidman: Torrie's here, where?  
Edge: She's outside because she couldn't do the task.  
Jericho: Please don't tell me that that is another task?  
Edge: I guess I'll read this time. Congratulations for the ones who passed. The next task is to swim a mile out to the buoy and then come back.  
  
Rey couldn't swim that far. Matt used determination to do it. Edge and Jericho did it. Benoit couldn't do it. Kurt, being an Olympic gold medallist, did it the fastest. The guys thought Kidman couldn't do it because he wanted to get outside to Torrie. The ones who couldn't do it were transported to the outside. Torrie was sitting alone on the steps. Shannon was returned.  
  
Kidman: Torrie?  
Torrie: You're alive Billy!  
Mysterio: So I guess we wait now.  
Benoit: I want to be in there!  
  
The next task was to drive a car and then motorcycle thru a flaming circle. The ones who did it are Edge, Matt, Shannon, and Jericho. Kurt couldn't do it and caught on fire. As he was sent out, Taker, Lesnar, Lita, and Christian appeared.  
  
Matt: Finally, I've got Lita and Shannon back! All I need is Jeff!  
Lita: Is Christian okay? The last thing I remember is being pulled out of the car after it was crashed.  
Christian: It was a limo.  
Edge: It's good to see you alive bro.  
Christian: Did you get Serenity back yet?  
Jericho: Afraid not yet.  
Lesnar: What are we doing just standing around here for?  
Undertaker: Lets go find Jeff, Triple H, and Serenity.  
Lita: Here's the next task. Uh, oh…some of you guys won't like this.  
Shannon: Read it Li!  
Lita: It says the next task should be simple for you. You are to take the permanent black hair dye and dye your head.  
Undertaker: It would take a year just to get it out of our hair.  
Matt: This must be the task to get Jeff back!  
Jericho: Huh?  
Jeff: Haven't you noticed that each time we finish a task we get another wrestler back?  
Lita: So, who's doing it besides me?  
Undertaker: No way because I deserve respect and black isn't gonna get me any respect.  
Matt: If it is for Jeff, sure thing!  
Shannon: I'm following Matt.  
Jericho: I guess I'll dye the tip of my ponytail since it didn't mention where to dye the hair.  
Edge: As much as I want to find Serena, I just can't bring myself to do it.  
Christian: No way in hell! That reeks!  
Lesnar: I guess it's okay because I don't have much hair.  
  
As Jeff fell to the ground Edge, Christian, and Undertaker were kicked out. The other guys' hair turned back to normal. The black was only an illusion.  
  
Torrie: Guys!  
Benoit: So, which task did the three of you fail?  
Undertaker: We aren't dyeing our hair with permanent black dye.   
Angle: You wouldn't have that problem Edge if you lost that hair vs. hair match and became bald.  
Edge: Shut up.  
Christian: Back off, he couldn't save Serenity.  
Mysterio: The others will save her.  
Kidman: So who's left to save?  
Christian: Triple H, Jeff, and Serenity…but I think that the others got Jeff back now.  
Angle: Lets hope all of them can get out alive.  
  
Jeff, Lita, Shannon, and Matt were hugging.  
  
Lesnar: The next task is to beat the game designed for each of us.  
Jericho: Does that mean we have to fight Triple H?  
Lita: I can't fight Hunter.  
Jeff: I think the computer is ready for us.  
Computer: Matt Hardy, please come in.  
  
Matt kissed Lita before going in.  
  
Computer: You're going to play the wrestling video game and be Matt Hardy.  
Matt: Okay, that sounds easy. Who's going to be my opponent?  
Computer: I will be Brock Lesnar.  
Matt: Um…Brock?  
  
Matt lost to a F-5. He was sent outside.  
  
Computer: Player Matt Hardy, loser. Next is Lita Hardy.  
  
Lita: Matt lost? Jeff, I can't do this!!!  
Jeff: It's okay, you can do this.  
  
The computer had a mind game for her. When she saw her parents die, she ran out of the room hysterically.  
  
Jericho: What happened?  
Lita: My parents, t…they died!  
Jeff: It was only a mind game sweetie, calm down.  
Computer: Player Lita failed, now bring on player Brock Lesnar.  
  
Jeff was hugging Lita as she disappeared from his hands. His rage was rising. Brock's mind games were watching over and over as Paul Heyman cost him the champion belt. He got furious and broke the TV screen.  
  
Computer: Brock lost, now it is time for a three-way challenge. Will Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, and Shannon Moore come in here?  
  
The three guys made their way into the room.  
  
Computer: The game is dominos. Whichever one of you wins, will be headed to the next room. The others will be kicked out.  
Shannon: I need to win!  
Jeff: I should lose then.  
Jericho: I want to save Serenity.  
  
In the end, Shannon won. They guys shook hands before the two others vanished. Triple H appeared.  
  
Jericho: Finally we're free from the house.  
Undertaker: You failed?  
Matt: Jeff, are you okay?  
Jeff: It's good to see you and Lita out here, but I'm worried about the last task and Shannon.  
Edge: How come?  
Jeff: It will be Shannon and Triple H in the last task to save Serenity.  
Kidman: This isn't going to be good.  
Christian: If Test is behind this, I'll…  
  
Triple H and Shannon looked down again at the task then looked at each other. They walked into the next room. Serenity was lying on the floor unconsciously.  
  
Triple H: I can't believe the next task!  
Shannon: The one that Serenity loves the most will be the one to wake her up with a kiss.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: So everyone's okay! I wouldn't do that to the characters!  
Jeff: So who's gonna get the girl, Triple H or Shannon Moore?  
Sailor Serenity: It's going to be…  
Jericho: Forget about the Game or the Mattitude sidekick. She should belong to be.  
Jeff: You are so lucky man that Hunter and Shannon are out.  
Angle: I'm back!  
*He comes in dragging Edge by the collar. Edge glares at Jericho.*  
Sailor Serenity: Ah, my little Edge-y is back! Here's your milk Kurt.  
Angle: Milk, it's good for your bones. It makes you nice and strong and keeps bones together.  
Edge: You're gonna need all of those things when I get my hands on you. 


	11. New Friends and Beginning of SmackdownRa...

Serenity's Findings-Chap 11 New Friends and Beginning of Smackdown/Raw feud  
Sailor Serenity: So who's going to get Serenity?  
Serenity: I don't care as long as it isn't Chris Jericho.  
Jericho: I resent that!  
Sailor Serenity: Um, has anyone seen Edge?  
Triple H: The last time I say him, he was still chasing after Kirk Angel.  
Sailor Serenity: I guess I'll leave him alone then. Triple H…  
Triple H: What?  
Sailor Serenity: Can you pretty please say the disclaimer?  
Triple H: No.  
Sailor Serenity: Okay, you win…you don't have to say it. Hey, can you read that board over there, my eyes aren't that good.  
Triple H: Okay as long as you leave me alone afterwards. I have a task to perform. It says Sailor Serenity doesn't own WWF/E or its wrestlers, only Serenity and the plot, okay? Hey, wait a second…  
Sailor Serenity: I better get out of here  
Triple H: Hey you tricked me!  
Sailor Serenity: I said you didn't have to say it, you read it!  
*Runs for her life.*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Triple H: I guess this finishes our rivalry but I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship.  
Shannon: It won't ruin it. I guess I'll go first.  
  
He kissed Serenity, but nothing happened. Tears came to his eyes as he stood up again. Triple H placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Then he kissed Serenity. She woke up in tears.  
  
Serenity: I was told about the task before. I'm so sorry Shannon.  
Shannon: Go away.  
Triple H: I thought you said that this wasn't going to ruin our friendship?  
Shannon: I said ours as in you and me Hunter. I didn't say anything about Serenity's and my friendship.  
Triple H: So how do we get out of here?  
Killer: You can't!  
Shannon: Test if that is you, then you better get out here!  
  
The killer's face was seen. It was…Shane McMahon!  
  
Serenity: Shane, why?  
Shane: I wanted to punish Stephanie's wrestlers. Now you will all die here!  
  
Shane received a big boot to the back of the head. Test, Rhyno, and Dawn Marie were standing there.  
  
Triple H: Test, why?  
Test: Hey, I just decided to help you guys because I hate Shane and you don't seem that bad to hang with. Me and Rhyno and Dawn Marie are here. The other troublemakers left back to the arena a long time ago.  
Shannon: We have to get out of here.  
Dawn Marie: We'll show you the way only if…you forgive Serenity.  
  
He forgave her and they got out of the house. Steph was in her office yelling at Shane. Vince just stood back and watched it all.  
  
Steph: You put some of my good wrestlers on the line.  
Shane: Well, if some of my wresters hadn't defected then they would not have been your wrestlers.  
Steph: Daddy, aren't you going to say something?  
Vince: I think this will only be settled if we do something like have a match. Five wrestlers and three divas from Raw and from Smackdown and five men from each show fight in an elimination match. If Eric and Shane's wrestlers win, then Stephanie will have to pay Shane one million dollars.  
Steph: But if I win then we never hear from Shane again and we get three wrestlers, our choice to come to Smackdown.  
Shane: That sounds good. When will this take place?  
Vince: This Sunday at Summer Slam.  
  
Shane and Eric Bischoff stood in their building. Eric had a list with him.  
  
Shane: We have been challenged by the million-dollar princess and her show. Eric here will tell us which wrestlers he has chosen to fight in the main event at Summer Slam.  
Eric: Okay, the divas I have chosen for this main event are Trish, Stacy, and Victoria. Now I will announce the guys and their main positions.  
Shane: This should be interesting…  
Eric: Here we go, Smackdown's latest defect, The Rock will be the leader. Kane will be the brawn behind the group. Rob Van Dam will be the high-flyer. Stone Cold will be the ambusher, attacking the eight wrestlers of Smackdown involved in the main event. Lastly, Tommy Dreamer will be the guardian of the Raw divas. Don't let them go off by themselves.  
Shane: The other match involved at the Summer Slam will be the tag team turmoil match. The participates are the Dudleys, Lance Storm and William Regal, Three Minute Warning, and Booker T and Goldust.  
Eric: You guys and gals better not let us down.  
  
Steph was talking to her superstars from Smackdown. She had just finished explaining everything to them.  
  
Steph: The divas I want involved in this are Serenity, Torrie, and Lita. The guys I want are as follows, Brock Lesnar you are the leader. Taker, you are this team's brawn. Rey Mysterio will be the high-flyer. The ambusher should be someone who can appear out of nowhere. I guess I'll give this position to Test. Hunter, you will be in charge of the divas. Lita and Serenity probably could handle themselves, but Torrie probably wouldn't be able to. The tag team turmoil will also take place. I want E & C in it. I also want Benoit and Jericho, the Hardys and the Guerreros in it too.  
  
The next day, both group of wrestlers found out who will be participating in the two events. The Raw stars were having a meeting.  
  
Rock: All right, The Rock says for all of you to shut up and listen to me.  
Stone Cold: Watch it Rocky.  
RVD: So what about Summer Slam?  
Rock: Okay, I see it this way. Austin will be working over time. Mysterio will be your rival Rob, so I say we take out his legs. We need to get to the divas early, but we'll have to go thru Triple H. Someone needs to watch out for Test. He can be devious and can appear to be on our side, but just remember he's with Smackdown.  
Kane: What about Lesnar and my brother?  
Tommy: I think we should stay away from them.  
Stone Cold: So all mighty leader, who should be assigned to whom?  
Rock: Don't get all sarcastic with me, or I'll take this stick, turn it sideways and stick it up your…  
Trish: Excuse us, but we heard there was a meeting in here.  
  
Trish, Stacy, and Victoria stood there looking at the guys.  
  
Rock: Who invited the divas?  
RVD: I did! Who wouldn't be near Stace's sexy long legs?  
Kane: Come on in.  
Rock: So back to the meeting. I say our plans should be, Austin takes the divas and will take out Triple H, Torrie, Lita, and Serenity. RVD will take out Mysterio. Kane and I will hold The Undertaker and Brock Lesnar at bay. Tom, stay with the divas, never leave them and Austin…  
  
He saw Austin glaring at him. Rock knew that Austin wanted to be leader more then anything.  
  
Stone Cold: Since the other Smackdown stars are going to be held up, then I'll search for that sneaky Test.  
Stacy: I want Serenity.  
Trish: I'll get Torrie Wilson then. Her boy toy, Kidman will not be there this afternoon.  
Victoria: I'll get Lita then.  
  
The Smackdown stars were having their own meeting.  
  
Brock: We know that Raw will do anything in their power to cheat. We need to make sure no one gets ambushed by Raw.  
Mysterio: Yeah, I want a piece of RVD.  
Undertaker: Listen to me, I want Kane all to myself.  
Mysterio: Okay, so where are Test and Triple H?  
Brock: Hunter's with the women and Test is doing his position as an ambusher.  
Undertaker: Are the tag teams ready?  
Brock: Sure, but we'll have a problem if the divas are attacked.  
Undertaker: Serenity is E & C's sister and Lita is a good friend to the Hardys.  
Mysterio: But this doesn't affect the Chris' and the Guerreros.  
Undertaker: Guerreros maybe, but Benoit and Jericho are good friends with the divas. They will be affected.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edge: Darn, I lost him.  
Benoit: You know how to get him.  
*Smiles one of his great grins before looking at the sound directors.*  
Edge: Can you play Kurt Angle's entrance song, "I Don't Suck"?  
*The guys nods before the song comes on. Edge and Benoit start singing the "You Suck" chant. Kurt comes out of hiding.*  
Angle: I DON'T SUCK!!!  
*Edge and Benoit leap on him and start to beat the living high-ho out of him. Sailor Serenity, Lita, and Serenity look on, laughing. 


	12. Tag Team Turmoil

Serenity's Findings-Chap 12 Tag Team Turmoil  
*Sailor Serenity finds Kurt lying unconscious on the ground. With an evil grin she takes his medals and gives them to a certain someone.*  
Sailor Serenity: Okay, you promised to say the disclaimer if I got these for you, now be a man and just say it.  
Man: Sailor Serenity doesn't own WWF/E or me or the other wrestlers. She only owns Serenity and the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was Saturday night. Billy Kidman with Torrie was wrestling Rey Mysterio. It was pretty much even until RVD came out. He pushed Kidman down off the top rope as he was preparing a Shooting Star Press. He then brought Torrie into the ring, the hard way. After giving her a frog splash, he did a Rolling Thunder to Rey. He then looked down at the prone high-flyer. The lights went out soon after. As they went back on, Test was standing over RVD with a fierce glare in his eyes. He held a chair in his hands over the unconscious RVD. Triple H and The Undertaker ran out.  
  
Triple H: He does his position well, doesn't he?  
Undertaker: That's why Steph chose him for it.  
Test: Taker, get Rey and Rob out of the ring area.  
Undertaker: What should I do with them?  
Test: Take our little one to first-aid. Then take Rob to your truck, tie him into the back seat, then have fun.  
Undertaker: Sure…  
Triple H: Have fun!  
  
Taker slung the two high-flying wrestlers over his shoulders and walked out. Triple H slowly picked Torrie up and Test got Billy standing on his feet. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering went off. The three guys looked up to the titantron and saw Stone Cold Steve Austin there.  
  
Test: Austin, hey…what do you want here?  
Stone Cold: I just watched what you guys did to Mr. PPV.  
Kidman: He deserved it.  
Triple H: What are you going to do?  
Stone Cold: This…  
  
He took out the lead pipe from the back of his shorts. He took out Test's legs.  
  
Torrie: Test!  
Serenity: Duck!  
  
She pushed Torrie down as the lead pipe was swung at them. Stone Cold escaped thru the audience as Brock Lesnar ran down the ramp.  
  
Kidman: Brock, he just hit Test's legs with a pipe.  
Brock: Austin will regret that.  
Triple H: Now RVD and Test are out so it's four on four.  
Serenity: Lets get backstage.  
  
The next morning, the Raw stars were getting ready for their training session. Undertaker had driven RVD around town, tied to the back of his motorcycle. He was delivered back to the Raw hotel the next morning.  
  
Stacy: Are you sure you should be participating tonight?  
RVD: It will take more then Test to take this cool star out. He will pay though.  
Tommy: You give us the edge; it's five to four.  
Kane: Isn't it eight to eight with the divas involved?  
Victoria: Don't tell me Shane didn't tell you…  
Trish: I guess he didn't.  
Rock: There will be three different matches, the tag team match, the elimination women's match, and the guy's elimination match.  
Tommy: So Austin, you're headed towards Brock Lesnar's room to take him out?  
Stone Cold: That was the plan, wasn't it?  
  
He walks out of the room. After he is out of sight in the hallway, Test is shown in a wheelchair with a huge grin on his face. He takes out his cell phone and calls someone up. Austin makes it to Lesnar's room to find it empty.  
Stone Cold: Ah, don't tell me I miscalculated his schedule?  
Triple H: You didn't, it's just you weren't prepared for spies.  
Stone Cold: Triple H, what are you doing here? Don't you have three divas to protect?  
Triple H: Now that I've been relieved of that position, because Kidman has it…  
Stone Cold: So you're the new ambusher?  
Triple H: Not exactly, I'm a co-ambusher. Test is still one too and that's how we found out you were headed in this direction. I think you better leave before I do something drastic.  
Stone Cold: Fine, I'll see you later tonight then.  
Triple H: I won't let you off the hook later though.  
  
Stone Cold left the locker room. Test wheeled him into the room  
  
Test: You did good, but shouldn't you have attacked him?  
Triple H: I know you attacked Rob Van Dam, but I didn't want to rough Austin yet. I want to beat him later in the ring. Test…?  
Test: Yeah, Hunter?  
Triple H: I want to tell you how good it feels not being your enemy anymore.  
Test: Same here…good luck with Serenity.  
Triple H: I'm not really with her yet even though we both really like each other.  
Test: Why is that?  
Triple H: I don't know, Shan, Edge, Christian, Serenity, the two of us…  
Test: I understand the others. Shannon still likes her as a good friend. Edge and Christian are her brothers, Serenity and you might not be ready for any kind of commitment, but why me?  
Triple H: I don't think she has gotten over the confrontations from the past yet.  
Test: Then I'll go apologize to her later before the match.  
  
The night started. The first match was the tag team turmoil. The first two teams to enter the ring were Lance Storm and William Regal against the Guerreros. As Regal was pinned by Eddie following a frog splash, the Dudley Boys entered.  
  
Chavo: Eddie, leave this one to me.  
  
Eddie got out of the ring as D-Von started. Bubba Ray soon got the tag.  
  
Bubba Ray: D-VON!!!  
D-Von: What?  
Bubba Ray: Get the table!!!  
  
D-Von got the table and both Guerreros were placed thru it. Booker T and Goldust came out next, but were victims of the Whassup. The Hardys posed on the ramp then went into the ring next. Bubba got in the Bubba Bomb, but was knocked out after Matt Hardy's Twist of Fate. Then the Hardys did the Poetry in Motion on D-Von. Bubba Ray was pinned after a Swanton from Jeff. Three Minute Warning ran into the ring. Poor Jeff and Matt, they couldn't stand up to the very weight disadvantage or the interference from Rico. Edge and Christian ran into the ring after the Hardys were eliminated. Not even missile dropkicks, spears, the Unprettier, or the Edgeacution could bring down the big Raw wrestlers. The last team in was Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit. After the Chris' got the Moonsault and three German suplexes, they got Three Minute Warning down. Rico tried to interfere, but after a spinning heel kick from Jericho, Benoit put him away with the Swandive head butt. Then won after Jamal tapped out to the Crossface, while his tag team partner was tapping out to the Walls of Jericho at the very same time. As the champions were celebrating, Stone Cold and The Rock knocked them out cold. Undertaker and Brock Lesnar got their fellow wrestlers backstage.  
  
Test: I should have been out there in my wheelchair. Are they going to be okay?  
Undertaker: They'll be just fine.  
Lita: I hope Matt and Jeff will be all right.  
Serenity: Don't worry, they'll be okay.  
Brock: Well you two better be getting Torrie. It's time for your match.  
Serenity: Okay then.  
Undertaker: You can probably find her in Billy's locker room.  
Test: Serenity?  
Serenity: I'm kinda busy right now, can it wait.  
Test: I just wanted…to wish you luck with your match.  
Serenity: Thanks; we'll do just fine.  
  
Lita and Serenity left the room.  
  
Test: I'm sorry Ren…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: So that ends another chapter.  
*Kurt comes in very steamed.*  
Angle: Sailor Serenity, where are my medals?  
Sailor Serenity: I don't have them. A certain someone you know has them in a very dirty spot.  
*Sailor Serenity gives an innocent look as Kurt gives a shocked, then angry response.*  
Angle: Benoit…  
Sailor Serenity: Good luck getting your medals back…  
*Kurt storms away in search of Chris Benoit.*  
Sailor Serenity:…you're going to need it. 


	13. End of RawSmackdown Feud

Serenity's Findings-Chap 13 End of Raw/Smackdown Feud  
*Kurt Angle finds Chris Benoit.*  
Angle: Listen to me and listen well, Benoit, I want my medals back now!!  
Benoit: Didn't Sailor Serenity tell you I didn't have your medals anymore?  
*He really did have the medals but he was just stalling for Serenity who was in Kurt's room. She was looking into his drawers and pulled out something, smiling.*  
Serenity: Sailor Serenity doens't own the WWF/E or its wrestlers, just me and the plot. But thank god she doesn't own these!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's Time to Rock and Roll" was playing as Trish Stratus came to the ring. She slid under the ropes and backed up to the other side of the ring after posing. "Legs" began playing and Stacy sprinted down to the ring. She got into the ring her usual way, by going thru the middle rope. "All the Things She Said" played last as Victoria ran down to the ring. Trish and Victoria glared at each other having personal issues, but Stacy placed her self in the middle of them. The other two divas stood by the opposite ring posts. They waited for their opponents. "Need a little time" played as Torrie Wilson sprinted to the ring. "It Just Feels Right" came on next as Lita appeared on the ramp, posing. She got into the ring and gave Torrie a high five. Both looked up to the titantron as "You Think You Know Me" played. Serenity came out and ran into the ring, taking off her leather duster and sunglasses. Victoria tackled Lita right away. The other girls got out of the ring.  
  
Torrie: Do you think Li can hold on?  
Serenity: Sure, here she comes for a tag.  
Stacy: I don't think so.  
  
She got the tag in then knocked Serenity and Torrie off the apron. Serenity got up and tried to go in, but the ref stopped her. He didn't see Torrie sliding in and giving Stacy and Victoria the bulldog. Trish made a slapping noise to trick the ref into believing that she had been tagged in, before pinning Torrie. Torrie soon kicked out. Serenity soon got a Stratusfaction. Victoria pinned her but Trish kicked her off Serenity. Then Victoria and Trish tossed the two Smackdown divas over the top rope and onto the floor. Lita stood in her corner as all three Raw divas got into the ring. Lita soon took out Trish and Victoria after the two started brawling. It looked as if Lita was going to win over the inexperienced Stacy, but while the other two divas were still fighting outside of the ring, Bubba gave Lita the Bubba Bomb and Stacy pinned Lita for the 1, 2, 3, and won the match. Tommy Dreamer raced down to the ring to try to break up the two feuding divas.  
  
Trish: Jackie was right about you, you're psycho!  
Victoria: I'll show you psycho!  
Tommy: Both of you stop it!  
  
He watched Stacy giving all three Smackdown divas an aftermath beating inside the ring. Billy Kidman ran down to the ring as Tommy Dreamer reached behind to his pants pocket to pull out his kendo stick. Jericho came from the crowd and threw Stacy out of the ring. "Burned" went off as Kane stalked down the ramp. He grabbed Victoria and Trish.  
  
Kane: You were supposed to be with them at all times Dreamer. Stace, Dreamer, both of you return to the Raw locker room while I bring these two to Rocky.  
  
Kane led them up the ramp and Kidman slid into the ring.  
  
Jericho: I think they're fine, just a little bit exhausted.  
Kidman: Lets get them backstage and get ready for our fight.  
  
They did just that. "Next Big Thing" started playing as Brock Lesnar got into the ring. "If you Smell…" went on next as The Rock came down and walked around the ring. "The Game" played as Triple H joined Brock in the ring. "I Won't Do What You Tell Me" played as Stone Cold Steve Austin walked quickly to join The Rock, staring at Triple H the whole time. "619" started playing as Rey Mysterio jumped out from the middle of the entryway. He went down to the ring. Rob Van Dam ran down the ramp as his theme song played. Billy Kidman came out to join the Smackdown superstars. Tommy Dreamer's theme song went off as he joined his fellow Raw stars. "You're Gonna Pay" hit next as the Undertaker walked in. Some of the Raw stars felt a little intimidation. To be direct about it, RVD and Tommy Dreamer were intimidated. "Burned" played as the last wrestler stalked down towards the ring area. Rey and Billy were the Smackdown stars that felt intimidated. The high-flyers got into the ring first. After Mysterio missed with the West Coast Pop, RVD landed a Five Star frog splash. It wasn't enough to keep the cruiserweight down and he retaliated with a standing dropkick then following with a 619. He pinned Rob Van Dam for the elimination. Both wrestlers slid out of the ring as RVD was sent to the locker room. Billy Kidman started with a missile dropkick. Tommy Dreamer got in a bulldog afterwards. A little while later Kidman headed towards the turnbuckle for the Shooting Star Press, but didn't get the chance to execute to move as Dreamer threw the kendo stick at Kidman, knocking him off with a cross body afterwards. Tommy was disqualified and Kidman had to be brought to the medics backstage by EMT.  
  
Rock: So, who's the next victim?  
Undertaker: Brock, let me take out Kane.  
Brock: Shouldn't we let Triple H take out Stone Cold next?  
Stone Cold: I'm going in there next.  
  
He got into the ring. As Triple H started get into the ring, Austin yelled at him.  
  
Stone Cold: No, not you Hunter. I want your small one.  
  
He kept pointing at Rey and slapping his hands together as if telling Hunter to tag in Mysterio. Finally Triple H tagged in the Spanish wrestler.  
  
Mysterio: You want me, now you have me.  
Stone Cold: Now to get rid of you.  
  
He gave the Stone Cold Stunner to Rey and then pinned him. Undertaker came in but was pinned after receiving a stunner. Now it was Raw's Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kane, and The Rock against Smackdown's Triple H and Brock Lesnar. Austin fell victim to the Pedigree and Kane got a F-5. Both were pinned and sent back to their locker room. Rock pinned Triple H after a People's Elbow and a Rock Bottom. Rocky and Brock stared each other down. Kurt Angle came to the ring and hit The Rock with the championship belt. Brock instantly pinned him and Smackdown won. Stephanie and Shane both came to the ring. Vince walked out too.  
  
Steph: I guess since we won we get three Raw stars.  
Shane: You're wrestlers cheated.  
Vince: Shane, suck it up and be a man about it.  
Steph: The three wrestlers are...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Serenity: Who are the wrestlers?  
Angle: Sailor Serenity, where are my medals?  
Sailor Serenity: I would rather be more worried about what Serenity did.  
Angle: And what did she do?  
*Sailor Serenity points to the flagpole. On it are Kurt's red, white, and blue boxers flapping in the wind. 


	14. Going Home

Serenity's Findings-Chap 14 Going Home  
Angle: I have had enough of the mind games.  
Christian: Do what I would do.  
Angle: What do you do?  
Christian: Throw fits and quit!  
Angle: If you quit, then why are you still here?  
Christian: I don't know.  
Angle: Hey you know I could use your help getting Benoit, Edge, and Serenity back.  
Christian: Only if you say the disclaimer. If you don't then Sailor Serenity will hunt me down to say it.  
Angle: Okay, we don't own the wrestlers or WWE/F.  
Christian: Lets go plan then while the chapter comes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She looked at her brother with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
Steph: Kane, RVD, and HBK Shawn Michaels!  
Shane: But…  
Vince: So be it.  
Steph: Being the lovely sister that I am, I will let you have Big Show, Nidia, and Jaime Noble.  
Vince: Now shake hands and never see each other again.  
Shane: I'll see you in the next lifetime, Stephanie.  
Steph: Bye, Shane-O-Mac.  
  
Back in the locker room, Steph was talking to her wrestlers.  
  
Steph: I would like you to know that some of us will be doing a house show in Canada. Lets see, Matt Hardy, Lita, Jeff Hardy, Billy Kidman, Edge, Christian, Serenity, Rikishi, Triple H, Kane, Undertaker, RVD, Shannon Moore, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Test, Rey Mysterio, Rhyno, Tajiri, Funaki, and Kurt Angle. These twenty will be in a new division known as the WWEX, World Wrestling Extreme. The other wrestlers will stay here on Smackdown.  
Torrie: That's not fair! How could you separate Billy and me?  
A-Train: At least I still have Big Show and Dawn Marie.  
Show: Don't forget about the Guerreros.  
Angle: I guess we better start packing.  
Serenity: Back to the homeland.  
  
The wrestlers get there with Vince McMahon as the general manager. They have the day off.  
  
Triple H: What should we do?  
Christian: We have a surprise for Serenity.  
Serenity: You do? What is it?  
Edge: It's a secret. Some of you can come along if you would like to.  
Jeff: I guess since Lita and Matt have to go shopping, I'm game.  
Kidman: I have some things to take care of.  
Rikishi: I'm going to tour around here.  
Mysterio: I'll come along with Shannon.  
Benoit: I've familiar with this place so I'm coming.  
Rhyno: I don't want to go.  
Funaki: Tajiri and I, Funaki are going to talk with general manager, Vincent K. McMahon.  
Undertaker: Kane and I are hitting the nearest bar.  
Jericho, Test, RVD, Triple H, and Angle: We're coming!!  
  
Serenity was blindfolded and was lead into someone's house. As soon as the blindfold was taking off, Serenity gasped.  
  
Serenity: No!  
  
Edge, Christian, and Serenity's mother walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Mother: Edge, Christian, why didn't you tell me that you were bringing this much company. I'll go make some cookies.  
  
As the mother left, Serenity got out of her seat and walked towards the door. She found it guarded by Christian.  
  
Serenity: Christian, get out of my way.  
Christian: Nope, not until you talk to her.  
Jeff: What's going on?  
Shannon: I think I know.  
Triple H: Edge, how dare you bring her back home.  
Jericho: I think we might have some conflict.  
Benoit: Christian, do you own a bomb shelter?  
Test: I don't want to be under Miss Copeland's wrath.  
RVD: Which one?  
Mysterio: I think she's coming back!  
Angle: I hope she brings some milk with those cookies!  
Others: Kurt!!!  
  
The mother returns with milk and cookies.  
  
Mother: So who are all of you?  
Jeff: A member of Team Extreme, Jeffrey Nero Hardy.  
Shannon: Another member, Shannon Moore.  
Mother: Ah, Shannon how cute. You have a girl's name.  
Benoit: I'm the Crippler, Chris Benoit.  
Test: Test…  
Jericho: King of the world, Y2J!  
RVD: RVD!  
Triple H: I'm the Game, Triple H!  
Mysterio: I'm Rey Mysterio.  
Angle: Kurt Angle, Olympic gold medallist!  
Mother: Interesting names. Christian Copeland is a good name for my little son. Adam?  
Test: Edge, I think she's talking to you.  
  
He leaves his train of thought.  
  
Edge: Yes?  
Mother: Don't you think your friends have interesting names?  
Edge: Y2J is Chris Jericho, Triple H is Hunter Hearst Hemsley, and RVD is Rob Van Dam.  
Mother: So who's your female friend?  
Serenity: Katrina Jones…  
Mother: You look so familiar Katrina.  
Christian: That's because her name isn't Katrina Jones. Mom, this is your daughter Serenity Copeland.  
  
Mother and daughter stare are each other before the mom talks.  
  
Mother: You boys know I don't have any daughters. I just have Adam and Christian.  
Edge: She told us everything mom. She's our sister.  
Mother: Can I talk to your little friend for a while?  
  
She raised her stirring spoon. Triple H went protectively in front of Serenity.  
  
Edge: It's okay Hunter. Serenity, go ahead and have a nice chat.  
Serenity: You're gonna pay dear brothers of mine.   
  
She followed her mother into the kitchen.  
  
Mother: My have you grown. So, what did you do…did you go looking for Adam?  
Serenity: Hey, it's not my fault I was by a WWE entrance and got hit by a steel chair. I found Edge there, but gave that fake name so he wouldn't know it was me. I found out from the general manager, Stephanie that Christian was my brother too.  
Mother: So how has your father been doing?  
Serenity: He's slowly dying of cancer.  
Mother: Serves him right!  
Serenity: It's not his fault! He didn't know that you had a husband! You're the one who had an affair.  
Mother: Don't you dare speak to me like that?  
  
A slap was heard. Edge and Triple H rushed thru the kitchen door. The mother was standing in there alone.  
  
Edge: What happened?  
Mother: That little spoiled brat slapped me!  
Triple H: Where is Serena?  
Mother: She left thru the backdoor. Who knows where she's headed.  
Edge: Give me the address of her father.  
Mother: Fine, just tell me…is she a wrestler?  
Triple H: The term is diva and yes she is.  
  
Edge went back into the other room with the address.  
  
Edge: RVD, Test, Shannon, Benoit, Jeff…please go to this address and find Serenity. She's a little steamed at Christian and me,  
Christian: Where did she go?  
Edge: Christian, Kurt, Jericho, Rey, and I will go back to the arena. So we split into two groups of five people. Hunter, go with the others and get her back.  
  
The six guys waited outside the door.  
  
Jeff: So who's knocking?  
Benoit: I think I will pass it to the disturbed little dyed one.  
Jeff: Hey, I'm not volunteering!  
Test: I'm not; I use to be her enemy!  
RVD: I don't even know her that well!  
Shannon: Triple H, you are her boyfriend right?  
Test: Hey, they haven't officially hooked up for some reasons. You're one of them, Shannon.  
Shannon: Me?!  
Triple H: I'll knock on the door.  
  
A maid answered the door.  
  
Maid: Hello?  
Triple H: Hi, I'm Hunter Hearst Hemsley. I was wondering if my "friend", Serenity Copeland is here?  
Maid: I'm sorry, her father just died. She ran out talking about the nearest bridge.  
RVD: Oh no…  
Triple H: What are we going to do?  
Shannon: Benoit, you're from here right? Where would that be?  
Benoit: Let me see, about five minutes heading northbound.  
Jeff: Okay RVD, Test, and Triple H go back to the arena.  
Triple H: But she's…  
Jeff: Hunter, we know what she is to you, but we don't need you getting crazy. If you want to, back at the arena, give Kurt a nice Pedigree.  
Shannon: Benoit, lead the way to the bridge.  
  
The guys got back to the arena. Edge was sitting at the foot of the stairs while Christian was talking to Vince McMahon at the top of the stairs. Christian peered down at his vulnerable older brother. This time it would have to be him to comfort Edge instead of the other way around.  
  
Vince: So you've sent out the troops?  
Christian: Yeah, can you excuse me Vince? Edge?  
Edge: Huh? What, Christian?  
Christian: It'll be all right. Hunter and the others will bring her back.  
Triple H: Edge, Christian!  
Christian: See Hunter, Rob, and Test are back.  
Edge: Yea, but where are the other three and Ren?  
Test: Man, Serenity's father passed away and now she's going to jump off the nearest bridge.  
Edge: No, I have to go to her.  
RVD: That wouldn't be cool, Edge. She's probably still mad at you for what you did. It would be best if you allowed Jeff, Shannon, and Chris handle her.  
  
Chris Jericho walked in.  
  
Jericho: Did I just hear my name?  
RVD: I was talking about Benoit.  
Test: He's one of the three trying to coax Serenity not to jump off the bridge.  
Jericho: What?!  
Edge: I can't lose her after all of the things I have done to her just now.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angle: I guess we have to put our payback plans on hold for awhile.  
Christian: You better put them on hold. Ren and Benoit are headed for the bridge and Edge is a mess.  
Sailor Serenity: No pranks, this is a serious matter. I could just kick you out of the story.  
Angle: Then it wouldn't be good.  
Sailor Serenity: It wouldn't be good because I wouldn't be able to do harm to you in the story. 


	15. Serenity’s Memories

Serenity's Findings-Chap 15 Serenity's Memories  
Sailor Serenity: This is a sad chapter.  
Christian: Then why did you write it?  
Sailor Serenity: That's because I did. Hey did you read my other story Wrestling Woes?  
Angle: Yeah, but I have to say I thought it sucked. I least people aren't chanting that I suck.  
Christian: It reeks.  
Sailor Serenity: Leave me alone so I can say my disclaimer.  
*The two wrestlers leave. Sailor Serenity pulls out a tape recorder. Kurt's voice plays on it.*  
Angle: I suck, I suck, I suck…  
Edge: Hey let me borrow that.  
Serenity: Only if you say her disclaimer.  
Edge: Sailor Serenity doesn't own anything just Serenity and the plot.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Serenity sat alone at the side of the bridge peering down into the cerulean waters. She was thinking about her memories.  
  
Her father looked down to her. She was only five years old.  
  
Serenity: Father, why doesn't mommy visit us?  
Father: Your mother is very busy so you can visit her from time to time.  
Maid: Mr. Jones, you shouldn't be up out of bed. You are a very sick man and the doctors don't know what's wrong with you.  
Father: Woman, can't you see I'm talking to my daughter.  
Maid: Lady Serenity, your father needs to rest.  
Father: Serenity…  
Serenity: It is all right, father. I understand you should go rest.  
  
Five more years passed.  
  
Maid: I'm glad you're home from school, Serenity. What's wrong?  
  
She looked down at the crying ten year old.  
  
Serenity: I don't have any friends. All I have are you and papa.  
Father: Don't worry Serena, you will make some friends one day.  
Serenity: But I'm so lonely.  
Maid: How about I make some cookies?  
Serenity: I want to go to the movies. You promised Dad!  
Father: I'm sorry but I don't really feel up to it.  
Serenity: You're always doing this. You always back out of your promises.  
  
She ran out of the room crying. Five more years later, Serenity came home to visit from her private wrestling school.  
  
Serenity: Dad, I'm home.  
Maid: I'm sorry Lady Serenity, you're father is in bed.  
Serenity: What is wrong with him?  
Maid: These past years, the doctors have blamed it on a disease called pneumonia, now he has developed cancer.  
Serenity: Father, I'm sorry I haven't been around much.  
Father: My young child has done a bit of growing up I see.  
Maid: Lady, he needs his rest.  
Serenity: Just leave us alone!  
  
The maid left the two angrily.  
  
Serenity: What have I done? I'll stay here more often to take care of you.  
Father: Serena, you must leave home again. Fulfill your dream of becoming a wrestler for the WWE.  
Serenity: Yes, I must find Edge there.  
Father: You know the truth about what happened between me and your mother right? Well I wish you luck on your hunt for Edge.  
Serenity: Father…you're my only friend. I don't know what I would do without you here. I think I would rather die then to bear life without you.  
Father: Then I guess I would see you in heaven when I get there. Good luck.  
  
Serenity headed to the front door.  
  
Serenity: Take care of him for me.  
Maid: Get out of this house. He deserves a better daughter then you.  
  
Serenity leaves the house crying. She returns to the wrestling school.  
  
Serenity: Hey guys…  
Spanky: Hi.  
Nidia: What's up?  
John Cena: I can't believe we made it to the finals.  
Nidia: My parents helped me make it this far.  
Serenity: I wish my parents would have helped me.  
  
Shannon: Serena?  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw Shannon and Chris Benoit down there now.  
  
Serenity: Leave me alone!  
Benoit: Don't move a muscle, help is on its way.  
  
She turned her back to them again.  
  
Jeff: Serenity!  
  
She jerked away and had to grab the railing so she wouldn't fall. She was surprised that the voice was so close to her. She turned around and saw Jeff sitting there.  
  
Serenity: Get away from me Hardy.  
Jeff: I didn't come all the way up here just to turn around and climb back down. Now why are you up here? Does it have something to do with your father's death?  
Serenity: It has everything to do with it. He was my friend…my only friend. He stood beside me thru thick and thin except when he was sick. Which just happens to be most of the time. He was sick since I was five with pneumonia. He developed cancer and it killed him. Now I have nobody.  
Shannon: That isn't true!  
Benoit: You have your brothers, Triple H, Shannon, and the other wrestlers, including me and Jeff.  
  
In the end Edge, Christian, Lita, RVD, Triple H and Jericho went to the bridge.  
  
Triple H: Hang on, I'll be right up there.  
Jeff: Don't Hunter, you aren't as airborne as me. You'll probably fall.  
RVD: Leave it to me Triple H.  
Lita: Jeffery Nero Hardy, you better not fall down from there.  
Jericho: Rob, get you little @$$ up there right now and bring her down.  
  
RVD climbed up and sat next to Serenity.  
  
Serenity: You shouldn't be up here Rob Van Dam.  
Jeff: Lets go down, Ren. It'll be all right, I promise.  
Serenity: You really promise?  
Jeff: Yes. You know it's a long drop from here.  
Serenity: So are you going to jump too?  
Jeff: Are you crazy? I may be a daredevil, but I wouldn't jump from this height into that chilly looking water.  
RVD: We're going down? But I just got up here!  
Serenity: Jeff, can I ride on your back? It looks really scary from here.  
Jeff: Hop aboard!  
  
She got onto his back and both of them look at Rob.  
  
RVD: Can I jump down there?  
Jeff: No.  
RVD: But…  
Jeff: No.  
RVD: BUT…!!  
Serenity & Jeff: NO!!!  
RVD: You were going to jump down!  
Serenity: Yeah, but I wasn't going to do it for fun.  
  
When she got down there, Edge and Christian hugged her, tightly.  
  
Edge: If you ever do something like that again…  
Christian: We wouldn't be able to go on without you.  
Serenity: That sounds very familiar.  
Edge: You don't have to talk to mom ever again. We'll take care of you.  
Serenity: I'm seventeen years old. I've had two years of experience in the ring and can take care of myself.  
Jericho: But you're our friend.  
Benoit: RVD, if you ever try to pull a stunt like that again, I will have your head.  
Shannon: So will I!  
Triple H: Are you ready to go back to the arena?  
Serenity: Yes, Hunter.  
Lita: I hope Matt isn't having a cow.  
Jeff: He's going to have one when we get back and tell what happened. He would have wanted to be the one to climb the bridge.  
Triple H: Serenity?  
Serenity: Yes?  
Triple H: I love you.  
  
She blushed before looking at Shannon.  
  
Shannon: It's all right now.  
Serenity: Well Hunter, I love you too.  
Christian: Lets get back before Vince gets upset.  
RVD: You guys won't tell Vince about this right?  
Benoit: We'll see…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angle: Now that that has been taken care of, I WANT MY MEDALS BACK BENOIT!!!  
*A man with a Chris Benoit mask appears. Kurt hears the man talk but he only hears his own voice. (Confusing?)  
Man: I suck, I suck, I suck!!!  
*Before saying anything, Kurt sticks his hand down the other man's boxers. Disgusted Edge takes of his Chris Benoit mask.*  
Edge: Sorry man, but unlike you, I'm straight. I guess this means you really do suck.  
*Angle chases Edge away with fury. Chris Benoit appears at the place the two men were just at with an Edge mask.*  
(If you were confused about the above part, remember Sailor Serenity gave Edge the tape with Kurt saying he sucks? Well that was with was playing.) 


	16. Broken up but not forever

A few months later, Vince disbanded the WWEX. All of the wrestlers went their separate ways. Edge and Christian started having fights and left each other. Triple H and Serenity were together for a little while, but Serenity disappeared all of a sudden. The Hardys were enjoying the day with Lita at the pool.  
  
Lita: So, do you guys miss the others?  
Matt: Of course we do. We haven't heard about the others for a while.  
Jeff: Yeah, it would be nice to see us all together again.  
Vampiro: I think that might be arranged.  
Matt: Who's that?  
  
Vampiro and Gangrel stepped into their view.  
  
Gangrel: I am the wrestler Gangrel. This is my childe, Vampiro.  
Vampiro: We heard the WWE is being brought back to life.  
Matt: So, why should we care?  
Gangrel: Your friends might appear there. Come with us, be my childe like Vampiro.  
Jeff: You don't even know our names…  
Vampiro: Lets see, Matthew Moore Hardy, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, and Lita.  
Gangrel: Join us…become a member of the New Brood.  
Lita: Well, what should we do?  
Jeff: You're the older brother, bro…  
Matt: If it gives us the chance to meet the others, Gangrel…you've got a deal there as long as neither of us are hurt and Lita is protected from things.  
Gangrel: That can be arranged.  
  
Christian was complaining about Edge to Chris Jericho.  
  
Christian: Why would anyone want to be an Edgehead?  
Jericho: You have to stick together. What about Rena?  
Christian: What about her?  
Jericho: What's she up to these days?  
Christian: I don't know. She was seen with Hunter last, but neither Edge nor I have been able to contact them.  
  
Test comes over to them.  
  
Test: Long time no see, guys…  
Jericho: Test?!  
Christian: It's good to see you.  
Jericho: What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?  
Test: I'm Canadian, I live here.  
Christian: Oh…  
Test: Why do I put up with you two? Well anyway, the WWE is getting back together and I was wondering if you would like to join up with a Raw guy, William Regal and start a group.  
Christian: That doesn't sound like it would reek.  
Jericho & Christian: Okay!  
Test: I want you to meet William Regal and Lance Storm.  
Regal: Hi all you fine young gentlemen.  
Lance: Hello.  
Test: This is Christian Copeland and Chris Jericho.  
Jericho: I have a cool name to call us!  
Group: What?  
Jericho: We can be the Un-Americans!  
Christian & Lance: Cool!!!  
Regal: That sounds decent.  
Test: Cool? What time period are these guys from?  
  
Shawn Michaels and his best friend, Triple H was talking with their good friend X-Pac.  
  
X-Pac: So that is what I want you to join.  
Shawn: So the group's name is DeGeneration X?  
X-Pac: Doesn't that sound good, Triple H? Hunter???  
Shawn: Don't mind him, knowing him I would say he's thinking about his girl.  
X-Pac: Who would that be?  
Shawn: Serenity Copeland.  
X-Pac: E & C's little sister?  
Shawn: Yep…so who are the other members of DeGeneration X?  
X-Pac: Road Dogg Jesse James, Bad Ass Billy Gunn, and the 9th wonder of the world, Chyna.  
Triple H: I've heard of Chyna. She's a tough girl.  
  
Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, and Eddie Guerrero approach Chris Benoit. Terri is in Saturn's arms.  
  
Benoit: What do you want?  
Malenko: We want you to rejoin the Radicals.  
Saturn: Mops are lovely, you're welcome.  
Eddie: Calm down Holmes.  
Benoit: You want me to join the crazy mop loving Saturn, the sneaky cheater Guerrero, Saturn and his ho, and you, the one who hurt my friend Lita a while back? I don't really want to.  
Malenko: I thought you could keep our new member company. Come on out…  
  
Rey Mysterio walked out and joined the Radicals. Benoit gave him a sad look, before an angry one at Malenko.  
  
Benoit: How dare you drag Rey into this?  
Saturn: He joined us when Edge started to break down.  
Eddie: He came along so easily.  
Benoit: You tell of such lies.  
Mysterio: They aren't lying. I had nowhere else to go.  
Malenko: You see, Edge got broken down when Serenity and Triple H went missing. I offered so he joined us. You can come back to us too.  
Benoit: Okay but I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Rey.  
  
They walked away together. Team Angle was together. Paul Heyman went to them.  
  
Angle: Where have you been?  
Heyman: I've found a new member.  
Shelton: It better not be Benoit…  
Charlie: Or Edge…  
Heyman: Nope it's Shannon Moore.  
Angle: He's not with Matt Hardy version one?  
Shannon: I want to join you and live by integrity, intensity, and intelligence.  
Angle: I guess you can stay but you can't let anyone get to you. Not even, Triple H, Serenity, Matt Hardy, or anyone else.  
Shannon: I can do that. So I'll be working with you, Paul Heyman, Shelton Benjamin, and Charlie Haas.  
  
Funaki and Taka were talking. Tajiri walked up to them.  
  
Taka: Oh look, it's our last Kaientai member.  
Funaki: We are evil!  
Tajiri: I guess I could be evil too.  
  
The Undertaker sat down in a chair. Over these past months, he turned into a monster, showing nobody mercy. He got his Ministry of Darkness back. Its members consisted of Viscera, Mideon, Paul Bearer, and the APA's Faarooq and Bradshaw. Shane McMahon sat down in his office. Booker T and RVD were talking. Torrie, Billy Kidman, and Rhyno were yelling who was the better wrestler. Raven just sat quietly in the corner.  
  
Shane: Lets get down to business, I own half of the WWE.  
Booker T: That's why you created the powerful Alliance. So you could control the other wrestlers?  
RVD: It's been awhile since the last Alliance took place.  
Rhyno: I was wondering why did you bring Torrie Wilson back here. After all she betrayed us and jumped to them WWF in the past.  
Raven: There's a simple answer to Shane's actions. Kidman has changed. The only way to get him to join us again was to persuade him using Torrie.  
Rhyno: I see.  
  
The Alliance's main enemy, the Control Factor was meeting in Vince's office. Albert and Kane dragged in Stephanie McMahon and Edge in. Rikishi sat in a nearby chair, a guilty look on his face.  
  
Vince: Welcome honey, Edge…  
Steph: What do you want with us?  
Vince: Your brother has half of this company while I have the other half. He has seven members while I only have four, including me.  
Edge: How does this bring us into the equation?  
Kane: You can help us even the odds.  
Albert: They still have one more of us, but it won't matter because we would have the better wrestlers.  
Steph: If I don't get a straight answer, I'm leaving.  
Rikishi: I'm sorry we have to drag you into this, but we need your help. Factions have been forming and we need to be the main one.  
Vince: It would be worth it.  
Steph: How would that be?  
Albert: Shane is in the Alliance and Christian is in the Un-Americans.  
Edge: I guess I'll join then to get my hands on him.  
Steph: I guess I have no choice.  
Kane: You do have a choice. You would be better protected from the Undertaker's Ministry with us.  
  
Stephanie froze when she heard about the faction. 


End file.
